Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals
by chelsea-chee
Summary: Its highschool for the Sonic crew. And with drinking, romance, fights, & everything else in between, things could get hectic. Sonic/Amy, slight Knuckles/Rouge, Shadow/Amy. I'M NOT DEAD! CHAPTER 15 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! Well, it's my first fanfic on a video game, and maybe the first one I post too! So, please be nice to me. I do accept constructive criticism, and nice reviews as well, but please, no flames. Also, I dedicate this fanfic to my friend Melissa, who so desperately wants Sonic & Amy to be together. I thank you and may I present (and hope you don't get bored!) Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals! **_

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its games. If I did, there would be more scenes of Sonic & Amy, & they would be together. Now, this is the first & last time I will say this. Everybody knows I don't own it!

Sonic ran quickly through the streets of Station Square. 'Aww man! I'm gonna be late if I don't run any faster!' He picked up his pace as he saw his destination up ahead. He quickly screeched to a halt right in front of the highschool. He dusted himself off before heading inside the gates to the grounds. He looked around and soon found Tails standing off to the right, all alone and being taunted by some seniors. Sonic sighed. 'Poor Tails. He's a sophomore, and still being picked on by higher ups.' He walk right up to him yelling, "Hey you guys! Quit picking on him!"

Tails looked over to Sonic with a sigh of relief. "Sonic!" he yelled before one of the guys punched him in the face.

"Hey! Quit talkin' you newbie!"

Tails fell to the ground, but didn't stay there for long as another guy picked him up and held him up to the other two.

"Hey, look guys, a new punching bag for us," he said with a grin on his face. The other two smiled as well, and were fixing to beat him up some more if Sonic didn't turn into ball-form to knock Tails out of the guy's grip. He yelped in pain and held his hand as Sonic stood in the middle with Tails hiding behind him.

"Sonic, be careful!" Tails said to him as the three guys walked closer to him.

"Hey look. This is new, a junior protecting a freshman," the third one said. The others nodded in response.

"Hey! I'm a sophomore, not a freshman!" Tails yelled at them. The three growled in response and Tails yelped and quickly ducked behind Sonic more. Sonic sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Nice going Tails…"

The three chuckled and walked closer, one of them grabbing Sonic by the neck and lifting him up.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled, but was soon silenced as the second one grabbed him by his two tails and yanked him up.

"Tails…" Sonic said weakly from the lack of air and closed his eyes, waiting for a beating and hoping Tails would be okay. But it never came.

"Hey you guys, let them down now."

The third one looked over and said, "These friends of your, Knux?"

Sonic heard Tails yell "Knuckles!" and felt himself falling on his butt, as did Tails. "You okay?" he asked Tails. Tails nodded in response. Sonic stood up and looked over at the three. The first one, probably the leader, said, "Next time, whether Knucklehead is here to save you or not, we won't go easy on you." They then walked off. Sonic nodded in reply while Tails whimpered, his tails curling up around him.

Knuckles came up to them saying, "Sorry I wasn't here earlier guys."

"Its okay Knuckles," Sonic said, helping Tails up. "Who were those guys earlier Knux? They seemed to know you, as you knew them."

Knuckles shook his head. "Nah, I don't know them friend-wise, but all seniors know them… and fear them."

"But you don't seem scared of them," Tails said.

"That's because I have these," Knuckles said, holding up his fists. "But that's besides the point. They're cats, more specify, lions. The first one, the leader, has that nasty scar, rumored to has he got that from a cat fight, no pun intended."

"What are their names?" Sonic asked.

"The leader's name is Bruce," Knuckles said, shuddering a little bit. "The second one's name is Champ, and the third's is Black."

Bruce is a regular looking lion, gold with a mane as well. Whiskers, teeth, tail and claws all come with him. His mane is a darker shade of gold, and has ears just like Sonic's. As said earlier, he has a scar on his left cheek.

Champ looks the same as Bruce, except he doesn't have the scar, and his fur is darker, almost brown, and his mane is gold.

Black is the same, also without the scar. His fur is black (hence the name), and his mane is too. It doesn't look like he has one unless you feel it or he poofs it up to make him look scarier and more powerful. They are all seniors like Knuckles, and are all dangerous.

Sonic nodded his head, compressing all the information that Knuckles said into his brain. 'I better keep a lookout on those guys.'

"So, besides that, how do y'all think the first day of highschool gonna be for y'all?" Knuckles asked, smiling. He didn't have to worry much since this was his last year of school.

"I think I'll do fine. It's just-"

"SONIC!"

Sonic stopped his sentence to look towards whoever called his name. "Oh no…" he said as Amy came running up to him. She came up to him, panting. 'She must have ran to school,' Sonic thought. As he looked at her, Sonic couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. It wasn't her regular red dress that she usually wears. She was wearing a pink tanktop, and red jeans. The boots and gloves were the same, along with her hairpiece.

"Heh. Hi Amy," Sonic said nervously. For some reason, that outfit made him feel strange. 'What's with me?'

"You better be careful Amy," Tails said, stepping up beside Sonic. "Those seniors, and even juniors, will get you good if you don't watch out. Trust me."

"It's okay Tails," Amy said to him. "If anything happens to me, Sonic will be there to save me, right Sonic?" she asked, leaning towards him.

Whenever Amy said that, Sonic felt a tinge of jealously inside him. "Uh… sure. Of course Amy."

She smiled at him, and Sonic felt good inside. He smiled back, but soon stopped himself from keeping. 'What's wrong with me! I've never acted this way around Amy before! So why's it happening now!'

Unknown to all four of them, two pairs of yellow eyes were staring at Amy and Sonic. 'Not if I can help it Sonic the Hedgehog.'

_**I actually thought that this was a good first chapter. Also, before any of you ask, I'll tell you all the characters that will be in the story. We have: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, & Rouge. (and they will appear in that order too by the way) At first, I wasn't going to add any OC's (original characters), and just make the three bullies just someone I put in there. But then as I was writing it, I decided to make them more complex, and you will see them later in the story, or maybe even in the next chapter! Speaking of the next chapter, Shadow will be showing up then, so for all you Shadow loving fans, he'll be coming into the story next. Just to tell y'all ahead of time, I'm sorry if the characters seem a little (or a lot) OOC (out of character), but I'm doing my best here, & I'll try to better in the future. Also, there will be probably two love triangles, & I bet you can guess which three people will be in each triangle. hint hint O.k., enough of my ranting. Just please review because me like reviews! Ah yes, me like the reviews…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone, thanxs to Mystery001, Eaglecrest,Demonic Assassin, & Mike Industries for the reviews. By the way, I'll be naming everyone who gives me a review. So, bring in those reviews & next chapter, I'll name you! (sorry, couldn't help that it rhymed) It's my way of saying thanxs that y'all actually like my story so far! So, without further ado, may I introduce the second chapter of Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals!_**

**Chapter 2**

After saying goodbye to his friends, Sonic went inside to math class. He sat down in a seat and waited for class to start. He looked over to his left (as his seat was next to the wall) and saw that Shadow was sitting next to him. He had his arms crossed and his feet were on the back of the person's chair in front of him.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic said.

Shadow didn't move an inch, but his eyes looked over at him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thought that he might have gotten a little nicer over the summer. Heh heh. Guess not," Sonic joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work as Shadow turned his head to look at Sonic, a sign of annoyance on his face. Sonic laughed a little to himself as he looked forward, his friendliness not working.

"Hey Sonic," a voice said as the person sat down in the seat in front of him.

Sonic looked and smiled at who it was. "Hey Tails. What are you doing in this class?" he asked, surprised to see his younger buddy in this class.

"You know how smart I am Sonic, so they moved me up a grade in all my classes," Tails said, turning around to look behind. "Hi Shadow!" he said as he saw him.

Shadow humped and looked forward, not really caring.

Tails pouted. "I never really liked him much anyway," Tails whispered to Sonic.

"I heard that," Shadow said, still looking ahead.

Tails chuckled, embarrassed, and turned back around.

Just then, the teacher walked in. "Hello class. I hope you had a nice summer, but now, it's time to get back to work," she said. "By the way, my name is Ms. Flower."

One of the kids chuckled. "What kind of name is Ms. Flower," he said to himself.

"It's my first name," she said, standing in front of him. "I prefer my students to call me Flower. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

He nodded no.

"Good. Now let's get to work," she said, writing some problems on the board.

Some of the students groaned, but wrote the problems down non-the-less.

Flower was a fox like Tails. She was young, probably in her twenty's. Her fur was light brown, and she had two tails has well, but they flowed so in synch that you would think that she only had one.

Sonic sighed. 'How I hate math,' he thought as he wrote the problems down, but Tails was thinking the exact opposite.

'How I love math!' he thought to himself, but he was about something, or someone, else as well.

_**Sorry that this chapter was kinda short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. I had more, but I decided to save it for the next chapter. (sorry, but you have to wait) It just didn't flow with this one. And about Tails & that someone else, I bet you can guess who! wink wink Flower… sigh what to say about her? I won't put her down as another OC. I'll just keep her as a minor, coming into & out of the story a few times. I couldn't think of what to name her, so this name sucks, I know. I might change it later, once I get my originality cap on. (which seems to lost right now) So, maybe in the next chapter or the one after that, I'll introduce Rouge into the story. Don't worry. You'll figure why I haven't introduced her into highschool later. Okay, I'm ranting again. sigh If only I could learn to stop. Heh. I could write of chapter of ranting, I rant so much. Okay, enough of that. Remember to please review. Please & thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi people! Welcome to the third chapter of the story! Thanxs toTikiTails & Mystery001 for reviewing. You guys are the best! Okay, this is wired. 242 people looked at this story (which I love y'all for that!) & only 5 reviewed? Do y'all not think the story's good or something? Just wondering about that. Okay, besides that, I tried to make it short & sweet, but here's the thrid chapter to Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals!_**

**Chapter 3**

Sonic sighed, holding his tray and looking for a spot to sit and eat his lunch in peace.

"Sonic! Hey Sonic! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Amy yelled what seemed like halfway across the campus.

'So much for a peaceful lunch,' Sonic thought as he journeyed over to her.

"Yes Sonic," said a mysterious voice to himself. "Enjoy your lunch with your little girlfriend, because for the rest of your life will be nothing but misery and pain…"

:) :p ;)

"Shouldn't we be eating over with Sonic and Amy," Tails asked, munching on a hamburger next to Knuckles and Shadow.

"Nah, let them have their time together," Knuckles said, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Besides, Faker needs it," Shadow said, sipping on his soda.

"Speaking of couples," Tails said, giving a strange look over to Shadow before turning back at Knuckles. "How are you and Rouge holding up?"

"It's okay I guess," he said, kicking his feet up like Shadow. "I mean, I don't get to see her a lot seeing as she's in her second year of college and everything, but we do lots of things when she gets time off."

"So, you're saying that you do things on her watch, not yours?" Tails asked.

"Exactly," Knuckles replied.

Shadow huffed and said, "Loser," before going back to drinking his soda.

Tails and Knuckles both looked at him before ignoring him and continuing their conversation.

"Well, unlike Shadow," Tails said, giving a nasty glare at Shadow. But knowing Tails, it wasn't all that nasty and Shadow just brushed it off. "I think its great that you do it to your girlfriend's schedule and not yours."

"Thanks Tails. I appreciate that. Speaking of that, is Sonic ever gonna make his move?" Knuckles asked.

"Huh?" Tails said.

"Oh come on, you can't be that stupid!" Shadow said.

"Hey!" Tails yelled at him.

Ignoring him, Shadow continued, "I mean, you can even see it on his face. That Faker is head over heals with that Rose girl, and he's too stupid to make his move."

"Aside from all the name-calling, Shadow had a point," Knuckles said. Tails looked at him. "If Sonic doesn't make his move soon, someone else will, and he'll hate himself for it forever."

Tails nodded and looked to where the two were sitting. 'Come on Sonic, this is your chance.'

:) :p ;)

Sonic concentrated on his food a hell of a lot more than usual. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I look at her while she's talking? It just… makes me feel weird to do so.'

"Hey Sonic. Sonic, are you listening to me?" Amy asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh what?" he said, looking up at her.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "You weren't, we're you?"

Sonic looked down, ashamed. "No…"

She sighed. "Sonic, am I boring you?" she asked, moving from sitting across the table to right next to him.

"No, its just that, I had a lot on my mind," he said, bringing his face up to see her.

When we did, their noses brushed past each other for a second. It sent a sensation through both of them. When he looked Amy in the eyes, they just stopped and stared. They couldn't move.

'What's wrong with me?' Amy asked herself. 'I can't look away from his eyes. They're so handsome and its like they're saying for me to keep staring, to not look away. Or it will break his heart.'

'Her eyes are so beautiful, so mysterious,' Sonic thought, staring into her green eyes. 'I… I can't help but stare, and keep staring. It makes me… want to just…'

Sonic grabbed her hand and held it gently. Amy looked at him with a confused face. Then, she knew. Slowly, Sonic was leaning closer towards her. She tried moving her head back, but Sonic just scooted more forward. Then, she stopped to think.

'What am I doing! I've been waiting for this my whole life! I can't back down now, especially when Sonic's the one doing it!'

Knowing that, Amy started leaning closer, her eyes slowly closing. Sonic closed his eyes too, knowing what would happen. They were about to kiss when-

Suddenly, they both stopped. Sonic and Amy both opened their eyes at the same time to see how close they actually were. Their noses were barely touching, their lips, almost at each other. They were frozen in place, as if just gripping hold of reality and realizing what they were actually doing. Sonic slowly backed away, as did Amy.

"Uh… sorry about that…" Sonic said, just barely above a whisper. He couldn't bare to look at her now, not after what they were fixing to do.

"Yeah…" Amy said, in the same tone as Sonic's.

"Well, uh… I've got to go. Lunch is almost over." Sonic grabbed his tray and got up, leaving Amy sitting alone on the table.

Amy sighed, cupping her face with her hands. 'Why! Why didn't I just let it happen? Sonic was about to kiss me, and then… I chickened out again.'

She sighed and picked up her tray, dumping it and walking past Tails's table, a sad look on each of their faces, except Shadow, who hada sad, but grinning face onin his mind.

:) :p ;)

On the other side of school, sitting on a bench, Sonic buried his face into his hands. 'Why! Why did I have to freeze up and stop! Why!'

**_The third chapter if finished! Yay! Well, there was a little Sonic/Amy smut, to say the least. So, I hope you all enjoyed that, & yes, there will be more later. Also, now you now why Rouge hasn't been coming up in the story a lot, but she will be in person later, like maybe in the next chapter or the one after that! So, keep bringing in those reviews & I might update earlier. (might!) Thanxs:) :p ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone, thanxs to SONAMY sonic and amy, 1989 sonic, Amythestthehedgehog, & Mystery001 for all the reviews. Y'all really make me feel better, knowing that people really like my story. So, since I'll mostly be talking at the bottom after this chapter, I'll leave the ranting there, & may I introduce the fourth chapter of Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals!_**

**Chapter 4**

The bell rang as the students flew from the classrooms and out of school, going to all their little activities. Sonic however, was not one of them.

"Are you sure you want to stay Tails?" Sonic asked, walking out onto the track.

"Sure Sonic. It's no problem. You know I'd love to support you on track Sonic," Tails following behind him.

"Okay, but at long as you're sure about it," Sonic said.

"I'll be fine," Tails said, waving his hand of front of him, so sure of himself.

"Hey Sonic. Get your spiky butt over here now!" the coach yelled.

"Got to go. See you after practice Tails!" Sonic yelled before racing over to the team.

"Good luck Sonic!" Tails yelled, sitting himself on the bleachers to watch the team practice.

:):p ;)

"Thanks for walking me home like Sonic usually does Knuckles," Amy said as they stopped in front of her house.

"No problem," Knuckles said. "Since Sonic's at track practice and I had to go this way to meet up with Rouge anyway, I would be happy to." He then stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Amy agreed, and the two shook hands.

"Hey, hope you have a nice time with Rouge," Amy yelled as Knuckles walked.

"You can bet on it!" Knuckles smiled as he said his reply.

:):p ;)

"You ready to lose Faker?" Shadow smirked as he got ready for the race.

"No, I plan to win," Sonic said eagerly as crouched beside him, ready.

"Well," Shadow said. "We'll find out, won't we?"

The whistle bared as the two sped off down the track, leaving the other racers in their dust.

"I'm glad you joined track Shadow. I'll finally have some competition," Sonic said as they raced, neck-to-neck.

"Keh. This is why I joined," Shadow said, racing ahead some of Sonic.

"Oh no, you don't," Sonic said as he sped past Shadow and into the finish line.

"Damnit!" Shadow said as he screeched to a halt and kicked the dirt in frustration.

"Ah yeah! Whoohoo! That's right! Who's the fastest hedgehog on the block? Oh yeah, that's right...it's me! Yeah!" Sonic said as he jumped around the track.

"Oh, shut up!" Shadow said, currently pissed. And even more when Tails yell, "Go Sonic!" A quick death glare shut that fox up pretty fast.

"Okay team, run laps. Come on, let's go," The coach said as he blew his whistle.

Shadow and Sonic's ears immediately perked up as they raced, once again, down the track, running over anyone who was in their way.

_**HAH! Okay, the end was funny. I liked that. As well as making Sonic & Shadow in track. Not much romance in this chapter, but in the next one, there will be some Knuckles/Rouge, & maybe even a little Sonic/Amy at the end! Well, my ranting is short on this one. Strange. Anyway, Please leave comments & review as well, & I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanxs:) :p ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_sniff Wow guys… over 700 hits! I guess you really do like my story. Okay, because of that, I'm gonna try & make this chapter longer! applause Thank you, thank you, & may I introduce the fifth chapter of Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals!_**

_**P.S. Thanxs toSONAMY sonic and amy, Malak22, Mystery001, & Amythestthehedgehog for reviewing. big hug to everyone who did**_

**Chapter 5**

Knuckles strode into the park, smiling happily to himself. 'God, it's been awhile since I last saw Rouge. And I can't wait to see her!' He smiled goofily to himself, reminding himself much of Sonic's way. 'Keh. I've been hanging around Sonic too much.'

In the park that Knuckles was walking through, the middle of it had a little café with tables and chairs inside and out. It had a little patio and served coffee, along with other refreshments and treats to eat. It was just a nice place to talk or just relax.

Knuckles stopped a little distance away, far enough where people who were sitting down wouldn't really pay attention to him, but close enough so he could see people sitting outside and near the windows.

'Might as well look for her before I go up. Don't want to act like an idiot around her,' he thought as he continued to search for her.

Finally he found her. Sitting at one of the tables outside, (since it was such a beautiful day) legs crossed as one of her arms rested on the table, looking the other way, waiting for him.

Waiting for him. That just made Knuckles feel good inside, that he had someone that truly cared for him, since he had no one else of his kind still around.

Sure, Sonic may be the fastest thing alive, but he didn't the most beautiful thing in the world. (in Knuckles opinion. Sonic would probably say Amy, if he would ever admit it) Knuckles sighed. 'Man, does it feel good.'

Deciding that he had wasted enough time already, he proceed to the table.

"Hey Rouge," he called out as she turned around and smiled at him. A smile she would only give to him.

:) :p ;)

"Damn, where is he?" Rouge said aloud to herself. She checked the clock again at the café. "No, the clock is right," she said, more quietly this time. She frowned.

"So, he is late."

She sighed. 'Just like your boyfriend, no… a _man_ would be.' She chuckled at her comment. Because it was true. To her at least.

She took another look around before crossing her legs, gently swaying them, as she leaned against the table on the arm. Her wings swayed with the breeze that was flowing for a short time.

She smiled. 'Well, he is sweet. And kind. Whenever he wants to be. Or he might just show that kind of emotion around me.'

She smiled, thinking of how special she was, her to be the only one to see the sweet, kind side of Knuckles. She chuckled. 'If I told Sonic, he'd think I saw kidding, then roll around the floor laughing at the though of it.'

That got a giggle out of her, the sight of Sonic on the ground, rolling around in the dirt laughing. Then, she put Shadow in the picture.

"Hnn, now that would never happen, but it would be funny," she said to herself, thinking of the emotionless Shadow, rolling on the floor, laughing with Sonic. "It would be funny though."

She sighed a breath of relief from her mental laughing. 'Heh heh. Well, anyway, Knuckles… along with his kindness, he's so strong. He could protect me from anything. Then again, I could as well, but, a girl's got to relax and just let her man do the work, right?' she thought, agreeing with her self.

She sighed. 'Well, I'm just glad that he's mine and no one else's.'

"Hey Rouge," Knuckles called out to her.

She turned to see him, & smiled. He smiled back as well, walking towards her. With a smile he would only give her.

:) :p ;)

"It's been awhile since the last time I saw you," Knuckles said as he sat in the chair across from her.

She smiled and nodded, agreeing with him.

As the two smiled at each other, they began talking about different things, their relationship, their friends, their plans to meet in the future, their work, etc. Everything that they would need to know, seeing as they had already learned everything about themselves. Or at least everything that they have said to each other.

After a while, Rouge said that she had to fly, seeing as she had an essay to work on. Knuckles agreed, also having some homework.

"See ya later Knucklehead," Rouge said, kissing him lightly on the lips before spreading her wings and flying off.

"Later!" Knuckles yelled after her, before running off to his home in Mystic Ruins.

:) :p ;)

Sonic ran through the neighborhood quickly that day. He had just finished practice at track, and was running home. Or to someone's home.

_Flashback_

"_Keh. This may be the only time I say this, but… good job," Shadow said, his hand extending out._

_Sonic smiled. "No problem. I appreciate it." His hand grabbed his and shook it. _

_The two smiled at each other, or at least Sonic did. Shadow had more of a smirk on his face instead._

"_Hey Sonic!"_

_Sonic looked up to see Tails flying down from the stands to greet him._

"_You did a great job Sonic! You too Shadow."_

_Shadow just gave a look their way before saying, "Later," and disappearing in a black-and-red blur._

_Sonic and Tails just watched him disappear before continuing their conversation._

"_So Sonic, I have to get back to my workshop in Mystic Ruins, so I'll see you tomorrow in school, 'kay?" Tails said._

_Sonic smiled, then held a thumb's up. "You got it. See ya later Tails."_

_Sonic watched Tails fly off before grabbing a wet towel and putting it on the back of his neck. 'Ahh, that's feels good,' Sonic thought to himself while he started his walk home. Suddenly, a picture of Amy flashed through his mind._

_A light blush appeared on his face at the thought of her. 'Why do I keep thinking of her!'_

_Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind._

"_Maybe that's why," He said to himself as he threw the towel onto the ground and ran off in the direction of her house._

_End Flashback_

Sonic feet screeched to a halt as he stopped in front of her house. He stood there a moment, shaking a dirt off his, along with all his doubts. He walked up to her door and rang the doorbell. He tapped his foot quietly as he waited for her to answer.

'Whatever you do Sonic, don't run away. You can't chicken out, not what-after you did today.'

Finally, Amy answered the door and was quite surprised to see Sonic on the other side.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Finishing what I started today," he said, pushing her inside and onto the wall just inside the house. He had moved so fast, Amy didn't know what had happened until she felt her back hit the wall.

"Sonic?" she asked confused. "Wha… What are you doing?"

He never answered her because his lips were now hers, kissing her with as much love for her as he had.

Amy's eyes had grown wide in the surprise of Sonic's bravery. 'What? What is he doing? Is he… kissing me?'

His tongue touched her lips, asking for permission to enter, and she granted it with open arms. Amy's eyes slowly closed as the shock subsided and all was left was bliss.

He had wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him as she wrapped hers around his neck.

It was all over too soon because as soon as it started Amy was left leaning against the wall alone.

She got off the wall and gripped the frame of her door, looking around outside to see if she could find Sonic.

But he was gone, quickly as he had came.

With the kiss.

**_Oooooooooooooooooooooooh! Now, that was good! A cliffhanger! (or a mini one at that!) Well, I don't really have a passion for writing Knuckles/Rouge that much. That's why Sonic and Amy are the main couple here! But, I tried my best at that, but I think I did a much better job at the scene with Sonic and Amy. That just seemed sweet to me! Aww… ahem Anyway, like I said, this chapter is much longer than the others are, but not as long as I would have wanted. But I got kinda bored with the Knuckles/Rouge scene, but I really hope y'all don't! If you did, just make sure to read the Sonic/Amy part! Please? Like I keep saying, people that look at the story but don't review, please review, because there is a WHOLE LOT more people looking than reviewing. Thanxs to y'all that do! So, I say it again: Thanxs:) :p ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay, something is seriously wrong here. Almost 1,000 hits & only 19 reviews! Now, that is wrong! Now, I'm glad you like to look at it, & stuff, but if you don't like it, can you just say so in a review! At least I'll get one! I don't like flames, but only 19 reviews in an almost over 1,000 hit range is just degrading. I mean, you don't even have to have an account to write a review! To y'all you do review, I thank you, I really do! Because this is just really, really wrong! To some of those 1,000 hit people, hope you like the sixth chapter of Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals better than the others!_**

**Chapter 6**

**_P.S. To SONAMY sonic and amy, Mystery001, Malak22, 1989 sonic, snowshoe32,(hey mel! thanxs! what's up?) & Amythestthehedgehog, thanxsfor reviewing &sorry if it seems I'm being mean, but how would you feel if you alomst over 1,000 hits & only 19 of those people reviewed!_**

Something seemed weird to Shadow that day.

Both Sonic and Amy were acting weird whenever they got close or accidentally touched each other. They would both blushed and look the other way.

Shadow glared. 'Something's up with them. And I'm gonna find out what.'

:):p ;)

"Hey Sonic, you alright?" Tails asked, worried about his friend. He has been acting weird all day.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine Tails. Don't worry about me," Sonic said, wiping the latest blush off his face. He placed his hand behind his head and laughed, embarrassed.

"Okay, if you say so," Tails said, sighing. 'Looks like we'll have to figure this out the hard way.'

:):p ;)

Across the schoolyard, leaning against the building, hidden by the shadows, three figures chuckled.

"So, do we go in for the kill yet boss?" one said, grinning so his fangs showed.

"No, not yet," the so-called boss said. "We wait."

"For how long?" the other said, his tail flicking in curiosity.

"Until the time is right."

:):p ;)

'Why do I feel so weird around Sonic all of a sudden?' Amy thought, her back turned to him. She had a good reason too. They had just bumped into each other again by accident, and she immediately blushed.

'But we can't keep it a secret for long. God, we're acting like we had sex just last night, not a kiss!' Amy's blush increased as she thought about Sonic and her having sex.

Her hands feeling over his chest, then back up to wrap around his neck as his hands roamed over her back and back to her waist.

To feel him… inside her, and her moans as his tongue traveled over her skin and to places she would never imagine.

To hear his groans as she-

Amy stopped her train of thought.

'Oh my god, what was I thinking!' She shook her head, getting the image out of her mind.

"Hey Amy, you okay? You look a little flushed." The person talking touched her shoulder, and Amy turned as red as him.

Knuckles had a confused face. "You seem like you're sick." He placed the back of his hand up on her forehead. "You feel warm. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Knuckles," Amy said, taking his hand off her forehead.

She turned around to see Sonic talking to Tails. She sighed. 'I'm glad he isn't looking my way.'

"Well, I'll see you Amy. Tell the guys I've got to go. See ya," Knuckles said, waving a hand good-bye.

"Yeah, see ya," Amy said, her voice drifting off. She saw Sonic blush at something Tails said, and giggled at him. 'He looks so cute when he's blushing!'

While Amy was lost in her thoughts, Sonic and Tails had walked up to her. Once Amy realised this, she started stuttering.

"O-Oh! H… Hi guys! What's up?" she said, waving her hands franticly in front of her. Suddenly, Tails grabbed her arms and held them up. Before Amy could ask, Tails started talking.

"I'm so happy for you Amy! You and Sonic have finally admitted y'all feelings to each other! I'm glad it finally happened! We've been waiting for so long!" Tails said, smiling happily.

"Uh, Tails… I… I never said that when… whenever I told you…" Sonic said, obviously embarrassed. He chuckled lightly, as did Amy.

"Heh heh… Well, I'm glad you're happy for us, now that its out there," Amy said, shooting a glare at Sonic during the last part.

Sonic just chuckled as he started cowering in fear of her. 'Note: Never get Amy mad again!'

After that, the three just laughed as they walked inside for class.

:):p ;)

"So Tails, what did you want to talk about?" Sonic asked. While Amy had her back turned and was lost in her thoughts, Tails had pulled Sonic over to the side. Knuckles was over there anyway. She would be fine… right?

"Sonic, I know what's going on?" Tails said, a stern look on his face.

"You… You do!" Sonic half-shouted, mostly out of surprise. 'Crap! How did he find out! Did… did he see?'

"Yeah… and I have something to say about it," he said, his face gradually going from stern to worry.

"You… You do!" Sonic said, more scared than ever.

"Yeah," Tails said, wiggling a finger for Sonic to come closer. He did.

"Um… you and Amy didn't…" he gulped. "do it… did you?"

"Huh?" Sonic said, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know…" Tails said, obviously embarrassed about the subject.

"Oh… Oh! No! Nononononononononon!" Sonic said, waving his hands everywhere, blushing like mad. 'Me and Amy? Have… sex? It would be nice, but how could he think that we… that!'

Sonic was knocked out of his thoughts to see Tails staring at him. He realised that his sudden outburst concluded to Tails's theory after all.

No! All we did was kiss! That's all, I promise!" Sonic said, still waving his arms everywhere. He instantly regretted it, as Tails expression went from freaked out to grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh oh…" Sonic said as Tails started talking excitedly about this and that. Blah, blah, blah…

"Woah!" Sonic was pulled out of his thoughts… again to be pulled over to Amy… by Tails.

"Uh… hi Amy," Sonic said, scratching the back of his head. His face changed as he noticed that she didn't hear him. 'Huh. Must be deep in thoughts.'

Once she realised thatwe were here, she started stuttering.

"O-Oh! H…Hi guys! What's up?" she said, waving her hands around the same way Sonic was doing earlier.

Then Tails grabbed her hands and started talking about how glad he was for us and can't believe we've finally together. Hey! I never said that!

"Uh, Tails… I… I never said that when… whenever I told you…" Sonic said, embarrassed. Amy did the same.

"Heh heh… Well, I'm glad you're happy for us, now that its out there," Amy said, shooting a near death glare at Sonic while saying the last place part. 'Note: Never get Amy mad ever again!' Sonic said while cowering in fear.

The three laughed and they headed into the school for class. 'Well, I guess we're finally together,' Sonic thought as they walked.

'Finally,' thought a very happy Amy.

"Ahh… I see why you waited boss. Crush the crush, right?"

"Exactly, my dear Champ. Exactly."

**_I left another cliffhanger! Sorry to all y'all who hate them. -cowers in fear - I'm like y'all. I hate to read them, but then again, I love writing them! hehe! Also, I let a little bit of foreshadowing on who the "shadows" are. -hint hint- Well, I so-so liked this chapter. It was good, but I couldn't think of anything for them to say! And whatever I could think of, me & my stupid spelling made it so horrible that spell check would put it down as "no spelling suggestions". So, yeah, I either had to guess, or put something else down, which is what most of these are, so if they sound weird, don't blame me! Blame my spelling! ahem Anyway, PLEASE PEOPLE, LEAVE REVIEWS! PLEASE! I'M PRACTIALLY BEGGING YOU! PLEASE! I thank y'all that do. And last but not least, finally! The next chapter will be my original idea that started this fanfic in the first place! Heh. The original idea is chapter 7 instead of chapter 1. That's funny. I'm putting it as the next chapter because, as you will see, it would not fit as the first chapter anyway! Now, back to reviews. Please review! Thanxs:) :p ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in soooooo long! It's just that I've been really, really busy, & then, it wouldn't let me upload it! Anyways, thanxs to Mystery001, Chaos Blast9996, snowshoe32, Windthor, & Amythestthehedgehog for reviewing! Thanxs! To make up for the very long wait that y'all had to go through, I'm making this a long chapter so, here's the long chapter seven (& hopefully the next chapter will come sooner!) of Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals!_**

**Chapter 7**

**_P.S. Again, I'm really sooooo sorry that it took me forever to update! I'll try to never make that happen again!_**

Down in the midst of downtown Station Square, the three shadows stood around a circular table in a burnt-down building, snickering amongst themselves.

"Heh heh heh… I sense a conflict in their 'newly formed' relationship coming soon boss," a pitch black one said, his body hidden by the shadows, the only way to see his real fur color by the skim parts of sunlight beaming in through in holes in the building. His hands moving around in a circle to produce a ball of energy, able to see the present… and future of certain creatures as he pleased.

And right now, it shown on two hedgehogs, a pink one walking beside a blue one. Soon, it shifted to show a black and red hedgehog, holding the pink one in its grasps, right in front of the blue ones eyes, before the picture disintegrated as the ball disappeared.

The three grinned at each other. Their plan was coming along perfectly.

:) :p ;)

"See you later tonight Sonic!" Amy said as she waved goodbye as she headed the other direction.

Sonic waved as well as he and Tails walked off.

"Sonic, what are we doing tonight anyway?" Tails asked, confused on what the hedgehog was planned.

_Flashback_

"_So Sonic, why did you call us all here?" Knuckles asked, confused as the others were._

"_Yeah, and whatever is it, can you hurry it up. I don't want to waste all my lunch time on this," Shadow said in his usual grumpy mood, arms crossed across his chest._

_Sonic gave a quick glare Shadow's way before he began to speak._

"_What I'm planning is a get-together, all six of us!" Sonic said, smiling proudly as he did._

_The others just looked at him in confusion as to say, 'What the hell is he thinking!'_

"_That's it, I'm leaving," Shadow said as he turned to leave._

_Sonic's face changed as he used his speed to get in front of Shadow, stopping him in his tracks. "It's not up for decision," Sonic said coldly as he and Shadow started a glaring contest, lightning flying everywhere._

_The others just stared (after stepping back a few feet) to watch and see who would cave first._

_Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Fine. But it better have some excitement, or I'm leaving."_

"_Great! Be there at seven o'clock sharp!" Sonic said as he sidestepped to let him pass._

_Shadow just nodded as he walked off, the feeling of hunger wanting to overtake him, but his face showed none of it._

_Sonic had his smile back on his face as he walked up to the others._

"_Knuckles, you can tell Rouge, since y'all are together and all."_

_Knuckles just nodded. "But what if I can't get her to come?"_

_Sonic face turned back into the same one he had on for Shadow. "Then make her."_

"_G-Got it," Knuckles said as he quickly raced off to call her._

"_So Amy, Tails, see y'all at seven?"_

"_You bet Sonic!" Amy yelled before skipping off to eat._

_Tails, who had nothing throughout the whole conversation, just smiled as he sweatdropped, just saying he'll come home with Sonic._

_End Flashback_

"We'll just be hanging out, unless Shadow tries to leave. Then, I guess I'll just challenge him to a race. He won't back down from that," Sonic said, leading Tails past his house.

"Uh Sonic…" Tails said.

"Yeah Tails?" Sonic said calmly, looking back at him.

"Isn't the 'get-together' supposed to be at your house?"

"Nah. Remember that old place you, me, and Knuckles used to hang out at?"

"Yeah, but that's all the way over in Mystic Ruins. What happens if like Amy or Shadow come by your house, and you're not there?" Tails asked, obviously worried.

"Don't worry Tails. I told them where it's at. For Knuckles, he should remember and he's bringing Rouge, so that's not a problem."

"But what about food? And drinks?" Tails asked, stretching his hands out to prove a point.

"Tails," Sonic said, stopping and turning around, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Stop worrying so much. I already bought the stuff, so it's no problem," Sonic said, smiling at him.

Tails sighed. "Okay Sonic, if you say so…"

"Great! So, how's 'bout we race there?" Sonic said, elbowing Tails for him to get the hint.

"Sure!" Tails said, activating his tails, making him hover above the ground.

"Ready…" Sonic said, placing himself just like the way he starts as if he was on a track.

"Set…" Tails said, getting ready as well.

"Go!" the two said together as the raced down the street, seeing who would be the first there.

:) :p ;)

"Ah hah! I win! Yes! The fastest thing alive wins, yet again!" Sonic said as he raced around the entrance of the old hangout.

"Okay already Sonic, I get it!" Tails said as he fell to the ground, letting his poor tails rest from all the flying.

Sonic stopped and sighed, looking at the old place.

It was nothing fancy, at least, not on the outside. It just looked like a big round shed when looking at it. But when you walk in the door, you are met with a winding staircase, going down. And down. And down.

When you finally reach the bottom, it's like a castle down there. The inside interior made from wood, but not the rotting kind; it even still kinda had a shine from the old days. It had a hammock, which was Sonic's, a desk and chair in the far corner, right next to the kitchen, where all the food and drinks were. There was a T.V., and two beanbags where Knuckles and Tails would sit in. There were chairs and a table down there, but all in all; it really was a peaceful place to relax.

Or it could be a great place to party as well.

"Well Tails, ready to go inside and wait?" Sonic said, opening the door to their old hangout.

Tails slowly got up to show his winning grin. "You bet I am!" he said as the two walked inside, ready to wait for the fun Sonic had planned for them.

:) :p ;)

Inside, everyone was… relaxing, to say the least.

Sonic was lying in his hammock, swigging a little from side to side.

Rouge was sitting in the chair at the desk, working on a paper that was due the next day.

Knuckles was sitting on a small shelf just above the desk, his legs dangling off the edge and hovering over the desk.

Tails and Amy were both sitting in the beanbags; Tails's being the closest one to Sonic.

And Shadow was sitting in one of the other chairs, farther away from the others, legs crossed and his arms crossed across his chest. A glare was on his face, letting Sonic and the others know that he was not happy.

Sonic sighed as he stretched out his arms and legs, placing his hands behind his head. "So, who's thirsty?" he asked the group.

"I kinda am. What about you Rouge?" Knuckles asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, actually, I am. What do you have to drink Sonic?" she asked, not looking up from her work.

"This," Sonic said, reaching under his hammock to bring a glass bottle out.

Rouge turned to look at what he was holding, a smirk on her lips. "Sonic, you sly hedgehog, you're under age."

"So are you," he said as he grabbed another one and tossed it to her. She caught it and placed it on the desk after using her nails to pop the top on it, saving it for later.

"Sonic! You can't drink beer! You're under age! We all are!" Tails said, sitting up some in the beanbag.

"Come on Tails. You got to live a little. Besides, it's only one. Its not like I drink these all the time. Have you ever seen me drunk?" Sonic said, swishing the bottle around to prove a point before grabbing a bottle opener to pop the top on it.

"But Sonic!" Tails persisted, wanting him to stop.

"Come on Tails, this will be the only one I drink, kay? I have other drinks in the fridge, like Coke's and stuff, so its okay," Sonic said before lifting the bottle to take a big drink out of it. He licked his lips before extending it to Tails. "Want to try it?"

Tails hesitated at first, but he slowly reached out to grab it before taking a small sip. His eyes widened at the taste of alcohol. He slowly swallowed it before handing it back to Sonic, his eyes shut. "Bleck! How do you drink that stuff Sonic? Its disgusting!"

Sonic chuckled some. "They say you get used to it."

"Well, I don't think I ever will," Tails said before getting up to go to the kitchen for a Coke.

Throughout the conversation, Shadow's eyes widened some in curiosity.

Sonic saw this and grabbed another one. "Want one?"

Shadow nodded slowly before reaching out to grab it as Sonic threw it to him. He used to bottle opener, and once open, took a few quick drink before wiping his mouth with his sleeve, holding the bottle in his hand.

"How 'bout you Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll get a Coke, like Tails." He then jumped off the shelf and went inside the kitchen.

Sonic then turned to Amy. "Want to try it Ames?"

"Well… since Tails did, I might as well…" Amy said, standing up to walk over to him.

He gave her the bottle and, like Tails, took a small sip from it. The reaction was the same. She quickly handed the bottle back to Sonic before running into the kitchen to grab something else to wash the taste out of her mouth.

Sonic just chuckled as he took another gulp out of his beer.

:) :p ;)

Once the three came back in with their drinks, everyone once again settled back into their seats. They then talked about the old days. Shadow even did a little, only if it was only a nod.

After a while, Sonic had brought the food out. Mostly junk, potato chips, cookies, popcorn, anything else that would classify in that category.

But then, once again, the group got bored.

Rouge had finished her paper and was now facing Sonic, as was everyone else, wondering what he had planned next.

Shadow, once again, had his famous glare on his face. "So Sonic, what are we doing next, hmm?" he asked, a grin on his face.

Sonic had one as well. "I'm glad you asked Shadow, 'cause we gonna race."

"Race?" he asked. He didn't expect that. 'Heh. Just like him.'

"Race?" the others said.

"Heh. Well, it will be fun to watch. I'm game," Rouge said, standing up.

The others agreed as well as Sonic and Shadow stood up. They didn't need to say anything. They were gonna race to the race.

Before anyone could say anything, Sonic and Shadow were gone, leaving everyone else in confusion. Tails then spoke up.

"Hey! They never told us where they were going to race!"

:) :p ;)

All in all, Sonic had the perfect plan.

The only flaw was that Shadow won.

_**Well, that was my original idea. I thought of Sonic and the group, drinking. And that led me to make them in highschool, 'cause that's where all that stuff happens… at least I think. Heh. Also, this is the longest chapter I've written so far, which dervers a horray! hehe! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I really liked the beginning, with all its evilness, & a little foreshadowing too if y'all didn't catch that. Yep. I didn't want to make "the shadows" a little obvious to who they are, but if you know, that's great! Also with "the shadows", they seemed to be too plain with just being regular. I mean, Sonic has super speed, Tails can fly. The only probably regular person is Amy, & she has a hammer to make up for it! So, I couldn't just let them just have strength, 'cause that's like Knuckles! So, there gonna have a little something else, like the "Black" one, which I have shown. Anyway, besides my little hints, (if case you didn't get) please review people, even if you don't like my story, please! Thanxs! **__**:) :p ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_You guys, I am really, really sorry for waiting so long! –sigh- Its just that I've been even more busy & then writer's block came over me, so that's about it. I'm really sorry about this. I know you guys like the story, & don't worry. I'm not like some people, who never finish a good story. I will finish this story. Even if it takes me the rest of my life! (which it hopefully won't) But just to tell y'all ahead of time, I might not update for a while. Listen, here's my plan. I'm going to take some time off, & type up, like, four chapters of this & my other story, then upload them. Not all at once though! That way, I'll have most of the chapters typed up, & hopefully, this won't happen again. (yet it probably will) Anyway, thanxs to Malak22, Mystery001, snowshoe32(), & Amythestthehedgehog for staying true & reviewing! Thank you so much you guys & here's the eighth chapter of Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals!_**

**Chapter 8**

_**WARNING: Shadow/Amy fluff ahead! You have been warned!**_

'Crap! Crap! Crap! Why of all days did I have to be late today!' Amy screamed mentally to herself.

After their "weekend of fun" Sonic had planned for them, Amy had been wiped out, both from literally running from city-to-city to laughing her butt off, she had forgotten to set her alarm, making her run, once again, to school.

'Sigh… damn it all. I'm not going to make it!' Amy said to herself as she turned a corner, seeing the top part of the school, about three blocks away.

She stopped as she panted, looking up at it. Her eyes darted around to see Shadow around the street, walking at a steady pace.

'If he keeps that up, he's going to be late too. Not that he cares, but… since he's as fast as Sonic, maybe he can get me a lift.'

"Hey Shadow!" Amy called out as she ran across the street, not seeing the car coming.

Shadow turned to see who was calling him, his eyes widening some as he saw the car.

Amy stopped as she heard a horn blaring at her. She turned and gasped, the car heading right for her as her life flashed before her eyes.

:) :p ;)

Shadow walked peacefully down the sidewalk, not caring whether he was late for school or not.

'Keh! The only reason I do go is because of the damn government threatening me! I could easily take them out, but what's the fun in that?'

He was distracted out of his thoughts when he heard some one calling him.

He looked over to see Amy running across the street, and a car heading right for her.

'Stupid girl. She must not see the car. Heh. She will soon enough.'

But the more he waited, the more he realised that she didn't see it, and if no body did anything, she was going to die.

"Oh no, Amy…" Shadow said to himself as he saw her stop as the car ran towards her.

:) :p ;)

Sonic tapped his foot as he waited just out side the entrance of the school.

"Come one Sonic! The bell's already rung! You're gonna be late!" Tails yelled to him.

"Don't worry. I'll be in in just a minute," Sonic said to Tails as he flew past him and inside the building.

Sonic sighed. He promised he'd wait for Amy so they would walk to class together.

'Where is she! She can't be late… Amy's never late! Speaking of missing, I haven't seen Shadow either…'

Sonic couldn't dwell on it anymore as he raced inside, not even noticing the three shadows that were watching.

:) :p ;)

Amy groaned as she turned her head from side-to-side, eyes fluttering open.

She saw that she was in an alleyway, but not on the ground. Oh no, she was in the hands of someone.

And that someone happened to be Shadow.

"Ugh… Shadow? What… What happened?" she asked him, sitting up some as much as she could so she was leaning against his chest.

She also now saw that he was sitting down against the wall, holding her in a cradle position against his chest.

"Well…" Shadow started.

_Flashback_

'_Please don't let me be too late!' Shadow thought to himself as he skated towards Amy, trying to beat the car to her._

_Amy seemed to be frozen in fear, not moving an inch as her mouth was agape, even shaking some._

_Shadow barely made it as he pulled Amy against him while pushing her out of the way, them rolling on the ground as the car sped by them, the driver mouthing off at them for being careless._

_Shadow wanted to chase down that guy and beat him to a pulp for not stopping, which he could have! But he had other matters to attend to._

_A pink hedgehog._

_Shadow jumped up and ran over to her, placing one of his arms around her shoulders, lifting her up as he bent down on his knees to inspect her._

_He sighed inwardly. 'Good. She doesn't seem to be hurt, minus a few cuts and bruises.'_

_He looked up in the direction of where school was. 'Well, we can forget about going there, because she's gonna be out for a while.'_

_He looked down at her, a soft smile on his lips, before he replaced it with his usual mask as he picked her and carried her to the closest alleyway for him to rest and wait until she woke up._

_End Flashback_

"Gosh, how long have I been out?" Amy asked him, now knowing what had happened.

"About three hours… or somewhere around there," Shadow said to her, looking out at the street.

"Oh," she said, looking down, now feeling uncomfortable.

"Look, it's too late to go to school. You should just head home until your lover boy comes home," Shadow said, pulling her out of her thoughts as he stood up, pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah, I guess… Hey!" she said, dusting off her outfit before placing her hands on her hips.

"You shouldn't call Sonic that Shadow!" she said to him.

Shadow just scoffed in return. "Whatever." If he had pockets, he would have put his hands in them, but since he doesn't, he just crossed his arms across his chest.

Amy placed her hands behind her back before saying, "But… thanks for saving me and all. I owe you one Shadow."

"Just be careful next time. Your such an idiot some-"

Shadow stopped his sentence as Amy had placed a soft kiss on his cheeks, as a thank-you.

She stepped back. "See you later then Shadow!" she giggled as she ran off to her house, leaving Shadow alone, the way he likes it.

Shadow lifted his hand to touch his cheek, the place where she had kissed him.

He just stayed like that, confused as to why she would do that, not knowing that a light blush was appearing on his cheeks.

:) :p ;)

"Okay you guys, I'm ready to go home. Its after school, and the only time I like being here is for track practice, which we don't have any on Mondays, so you better make this quick," Sonic said, arms crossed over his chest, lightly tapping his foot.

"Remember last we met? I said I wasn't going to go easy on you, but I've decided to make an exception this time because we have some juicy information that you might like," Bruce said, snickering as he did.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Bruce snapped his fingers as Black walked up behind him, producing his energy ball to show the part where Shadow was holding Amy unconscience as he sat against the wall, slightly smiling at her.

"I'd hate to say it, but your girl's cheating on you," Bruce said, a dark smirk on his lips.

But Sonic had said nothing. He hadn't even heard. He was gone the moment he saw.

**_Oooooooooooooh! Sorry guys, but I'm leaving you with a cliffy! And sorry to those people who don't like Shad/Amy fluff, but for y'all that do, well, there it was. At first, I wasn't planning to drag it out like it is, but keep it all at the top. And now, I bet you know who the shadows are. If y'all don't, I'm gonna give it to y'all anyways. They are… Bruce, Champ, & Black! From the very first chapter if y'all don't remember it! (go back & look if y'all don't) I told y'all that I would probably put them back in, & that I did! hehe! Anyway, remember what I said earlier about not updating soon, so that's makes me feel worse about the whole cliffhanger thing. Anyway, please leave reviews & I will try to write them all soon, so I will get them up soon & y'all can read what happens next! Thanxs:) :p ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone! I'm back! Kudos for me! hehe! Well, I decided to ditch my original idea about typing what the heck, four chapter of this? Man, if I was in your place, I could never wait that long! Gosh! I don't know how y'all do it! –ahem- Anyways, thanxs to La Vie Bohemxox, Amythestthehedgehog, Sofia, & snowshoe32 (if you like Naruto stories, check hers out!) for reviewing! Thanxs you guys! And I'll really, really try to update really, really soon! Thanxs for staying true all you old guys & thanxs to the new guys too! I love all my reviewers! By the way, here's the ninth (can you believe it? Ninth!) chapter of Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals!_**

**Chapter 9**

Sonic probably ran faster than the speed of light that afternoon. And all he had on his mind were those words.

"_I'd hate to say it, but your girl's cheating on you."_

'Shadow…' Sonic thought to himself as he turned a corner, burning rubber as he did. And speak of the devil, there he was, the "ultimate life-form" himself.

Sonic growled as he raced up as quietly as he could, which was not easy, mind you, and launched a punch right the back of Shadow's head.

:) :p ;)

Shadow was just walking along, actually being peaceful.

Huh. Imagine that.

It was probably because of the little "stunt" that Amy had pulled on him before she ran off, probably home.

Well, that didn't last for very long.

One minute, he's like this. Next, he feels himself being hit in the back of his head, and him flying into the concrete floor.

Now, to any old guy, they would be knocked out cold.

But this was not any ordinary guy. Hell, he was the ultimate life form!

He quickly jumped up, turning around to face whoever would _dare_ hit him. "What the hell!" he yelled angrily, now more than ever since he know knew that it was Sonic.

"What were you doing holding Amy!" Sonic questioned him, yelling back at him.

"How did you know about that!" Shadow yelled in response before he realised what he just said. 'Ahh, shit…'

"HAH! I KNEW IT!" Sonic yelled, pointing a finger at him. "You like Amy, don't you?" he said, clenching his fists together.

Shadow growled at him before answering. "How in the seven hells would I like a girl like that!" he yelled/asked at him, his blood boiling more now than ever than he ruined one of his most perfect days. EVER! Though he still wasn't sure whether he did really like her or not…

"Then why were you holding her like you did!" Sonic asked, his voice starting to waver, more thoughts coming into his head about them, _together_.

Shadow sighed, beginning to grow impatient with him. "Fine. I'll tell you already, if it'll shut you the hell up!"

Shadow began the story about she was late for school, saw him, ran into the street, _without looking_, and almost DIED! If it wasn't for him, that is.

"And that's why I was holding her like that," Shadow finished, calming down some from the conversation moments ago.

Sonic was still shaking, but not from angry. 'How could I be such a fool!' he thought to himself, fists still clenching, eyes closing.

Shadow sighed, now knowing why he was so mad. "You don't have to worry about a thing. You can have her, for all I care. Which I don't!"

He then turned and walked off, leaving a confused Sonic behind.

But deep inside, he really did.

:) :p ;)

Sonic was a fool. Just watching Shadow leave, he knew that he cared for Amy, even though it might be the way he thought.

'God, I'm such an idiot for believing those guys,' Sonic thought as he realised that Amy was probably waiting for him at her house. Without a second thought, he raced off down the street, in search for her.

:) :p ;)

Sonic panted, breathing heavily from running about seven blocks to her house. Of course he had to stop for chilly-dogs.

Halfway around the city.

Anyway, he knocked on the door, disregarding the doorbell.

He could hear footsteps coming on the other side, and quickly reduced his breathing back to normal.

Amy opened the door, wondering how it was.

'Maybe its Tails with my homework that I called him about,' she thought as she opened it, surprised to see who it was.

"Sonic!" she said to me, happy to see him.

"Hey, I missed you," he said, hands behind his head.

The suddenly both remembered the last time they met like this, blushing lightly at what Sonic had done.

"So, Sonic, what brings you over here?" Amy asked.

"I wanted to say… that I was sorry."

"What… What do you mean?" she said, confused. 'Why is he sorry?'

"I… I know what happened between you and Shadow," Sonic said, looking down as he did. "And I… I got the wrong idea."

Amy gasped, first of all, wondering how he knew. 'Was he… spying? No, Sonic not like that. Plus, he would have been at school. I know he would.'

Then, she realised what he meant by the scene. "Oh…" she said, looking down as she placed her hands in front of her, swishing slightly.

Only one thought was in her mind. 'Did he see the kiss?'

Sonic titled his head to one side, wondering what she was thinking of. "Hey…" he said, knocking her out of her thoughts. "You see deep in thought. What's up?"

She shook her head back and forth. "Nah, it was nothing. So, you want to come in?" she offered.

Sonic hesitated. He would have, if it weren't for one thing.

'I have to get back at those bastards for tricking me.'

"Sorry Ames, no can do. I've got some business I have to handle."

"Oh, I understand," she said, her voice growing softer, hurt.

"Hey," he said, cupping her face so they were looking at each other in the eyes. "Don't worry. I promise after I finish it, I will spend plenty of hours alone. Just. With. You."

He then placed a soft kiss on her kiss, making him want more to continue, but he couldn't.

He pulled away with a small smile on his lips. It grew bigger when she saw her smile back.

"See you later baby," he whispered to her. And in a flash, he was gone.

She stood there, the wind blowing through her hair as she smiled. "See you later," she said softly, still thinking about how much he cared.

:) :p ;)

"Heh heh heh, well, well, seems the little hedgehog has figured out our plans after all," Chance said, snickering as he watched the crystal ball Black made, showing Sonic running.

"Don't count him out just yet Chance," Bruce said, walking up while cracking his knuckles.

The other two nodded while snickering, all the three watching him.

'You may be coming for us Sonic the Hedgehog, but we're waiting for you.'

**_Man, this one took a lot of brainpower, since I had NO IDEA WHERE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING! –sigh- I got stuck in the conversation between Sonic and Amy, so if it gets dull in there, I'm sorry. Stupid brain… I hate writer's block! It's so horrible! –sigh- Anyway, hope y'all liked it. To tell the truth, wasn't one of the best chapters I've made. And truth be told, if y'all read this, please don't leave the story because, "Oh, it's getting boring. I don't want to read it anymore." I know I've done that, & y'all probably have to, but please don't. I'm really glad for y'all that still like it, & I thank whoever still stays, even the hits & especially the reviews. I love all you guys, & I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm thinking fight scene & cliffhanger, so I think I'll be going out of my writer's block. –hears chorus sing- Uh… anyways, please stay with me, leave reviews, & I love you all! Thanxs:) :p ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I left, AGAIN! I mean, I'm really sorry! No, really, really sorry! I didn't mean to wait this long. But it's not my fault! I mean, I had LOTS of stuff of do, so I didn't really have all the time to write a new chapter. Hell, I didn't even have enough time to get on the Internet! That's bad, isn't it? There is some good news to this. I'm in the band, or more importantly, on GUARD, & we went to Northwestern in Louisiana to perform at a competition & we won Grand Champion! It was so great & fun at the same time! But then afterwards, we kinda, uh… got lost. That's pretty pathetic, isn't it? We are Grand Champions, yet we can't find our way to the busses without getting lost. That's pretty sad. ahem Anyway, thanxs to Malak22, Mike Industries, snowshoe32, OnlyInMyDreamsxox, & Kumiko212 for reviewing. Thanxs & hope you like chapter TEN of Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals!_**

**Chapter 10**

**_P.S. Like I said in the last chapter, get ready for some action, & you know what that means. FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe!_**

'Damn, where are they?!' Sonic thought to himself as he searched the streets. He had been at it since he left Amy's, and even missed this day of school to search as well.

He knew they weren't there, as he checked the school to see if they appeared and they hadn't.

It's like they knew he had come searching for them. And they were waiting.

Sonic stopped for a moment to scratch his head, calming down some to actually think about the situation.

'Hmm… let's see. Where would three goons most likely hang out at? Some place no body would think, or a place everybody would think, just not check. Someplace… where nobody is… or maybe a place where everyone is. Man, this is harder than I thought!'

He sighed, trying to figure it out.

'Well, I have no idea where they are, but if I combine my two ideas, maybe they're at a place where both of those things happen at the same time. But where would a place like that be? I've got it! Downtown Station Square has lots of people! All I have to do is find an abandoned warehouse or something like that, and they're bound to be there! Yeah, that's gotta be it!'

And with that, Sonic raced off, hoping he was right.

:) :p ;)

Shadow sighed, leaning back so his chair was on its two back legs. His hands were behind his head as he closed his eyes, obviously daydreaming.

A ruler slap to his desk brought him out of it instantly.

"Shadow! Pay attention!" Ms. Flower said, before walking back up to the board to continue her lesson.

Shadow gave a glare to the teacher's back before shrugging, seeing it as a waste of time. He turned his head to the right, looking at the empty seat that belonged to Sonic.

'Wonder where the Faker is?…' he thought to himself, curiosity getting the better of himself.

He placed his seat down on all fours, resting his elbows on his desk. 'But still…' he thought, looking over at the seat again.

'Something must be up if he's not here.'

"Yo! Teacher! Can I go to the restroom, or whatever!" Shadow yelled out, not bothering to raise his hand.

She turned around to look at him. "Shadow, I thought they taught children to raise their hands and wait to be called on in pre-school, but yes, you can go. Just hurry back!" she said.

Shadow didn't reply as he just got up from his seat, fixing to activate his hover shoes to get out of here as fast as possible.

Tails turned around to look at him.

"Hey Shadow! What's the deal?!" Tails said in a hushed whisper.

The next thing Tails knew was a communicator was being thrown at him, which he just barely caught.

"Contact me when you get out of here," Shadow just said as he "skated" out of the room.

Shadow had a smirk on his face as he raced down the hall.

'And I wouldn't want to miss it.'

:) :p ;)

"Finally… I found it. This just has to be the place!" Sonic said to himself as he stood outside a burnt-down building, which just seemed like the perfect place for them to be hiding out he thought.

Sonic cracked his knuckles before walking up to what looked liked the entrance.

'Maybe I should call for back-up,' Sonic thought as he kept walking, looking at the communicator in his hand. He stopped as he shook his head.

'No, this is your battle and yours only Sonic.'

Not bothering to use the door, (since there really wasn't one anyways) he sneaked in through one of the cracks in the walls, not wanting to be spotted.

Once inside, he crept on the side of the wall, hidden by the shadows, waiting until he saw one of the three.

"You know, now you're sneaking around in my territory hedgehog," some one said behind Sonic.

Sonic's eyes grew wide as he jumped out of the shadows and into one of the streaks of light that were able to get through. Sonic crouched down in a defense position, knowing that they knew he was here.

Suddenly, he heard a pair of hands clapping. Sonic stood up straight as whoever was clapping came into the light like himself.

"Good job Sonic, able to see through the illusion, huh? Well, you're not just the fastest thing alive, you've also brains to back that up," Bruce said, his tail swishing behind him as he stood in front of Sonic.

Sonic clenched his fists. "Why?" he asked between grinding teeth.

Bruce looked confused at Sonic's question as he asked it again.

"Why me? I get it enough out of Eggman on a daily basis, but now some… dropout PUNK! wants to mess with me too! What's your deal?!" Sonic yelled out at him. What made Sonic even more mad is that they started to laugh at him.

All three of them as the other two came out of the shadows to join their boss.

"Heh heh heh… you've got to be kidding me!" Champ said, in-between his laughs.

Sonic growled as he crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Look kid, the fastest thing alive, why do you think everyone wants to challenge you? I mean, I can imagine everyone would be scared to, but… heh, from what we've seen and done, you know we're not," Bruce said to him. "You came to fight, didn't you?"

Sonic nodded as he got into a fighting stance. "Making me think Amy was going to cheat on me, I'll make you pay for that!"

Bruce just waved his hand as Champ stepped in front of him, ready to fight as well.

"Hey, I want to fight Bruce! Not you!" Sonic yelled to Champ.

"Sorry kid, but to fight boss-man, you've got to work your way up," Champ said before running up to Sonic, fist ready to punch him.

Sonic jumped over his fist and did a sidekick to his face, hitting him in the jaw.

Champ stepped back some, holding his jaw as he wiggled it back and forth. "Not bad, not bad," he said to him, wiping some of the blood off his lip.

He then got down onto all fours, un-sheathing his claws and jumped up. Sonic waited for him to come down, but he never did.

Sonic looked around, now knowing he was going for a surprise attack. He looked down to see a shadow appear that wasn't his as he looked up, seeing Champ fall down on top of him.

Sonic jumped back, just barely missing being crushed, but Champ wanted him to do that, as he whizzed his claws across Sonic's face, getting the lower part of his left cheek and his neck.

Sonic stumbled back; clutching his neck as blood stained his white gloves. He let out a few painful gasps as he had gotten part of his windpipe. He let his hand as he looked at it, feeling the blood ooze off, and seeing more than you should on his hand. He looked up as he heard Champ chuckling.

"Surprised? Well, lets just say besides my super strength, my claws have arsenic, poison in them, which besides giving you a slow and painful death, also make you bleed more than you usually would," he said, smirking. "Also, just to give you a head's up, the more I attack you with my claws, the fastest you'll die, so it's a good thing you're fast, but you won't be for very long."

He cracked his fingers before jumping up again, laughing as he did.

Sonic grabbed his neck again, hoping to stop the bleeding. 'And since he got me in my neck, it'll be harder for me to breathe as well.'

Sonic couched some, seeing blood being spit out of his mouth as he continued to pant. He tried to look around and stay alert, but when he stretched his neck muscles, it would bleed more.

"I guess I got lucky that you moved," Champ said to Sonic, now standing behind him.

Sonic's eyes grew wide again, but before he could move, he felt a pair of claws slash across his back, making a giant gash.

Sonic coughed again, bending down on one knee as he clutched his neck tighter, seeing more blood come out of his mouth.

Champ just stood in front of him, looking at him. He then kicked him in the chest, making him slide across the room, all crumpled up into a ball.

"Oh, come on! You can't be finished already, can you?!" Champ yelled to him while walking towards him.

"Not… even… close…" Sonic said, standing up on wobbly legs, letting go of his neck as it stopped the incessant bleeding.

He pulled his hands into a fist as he readied himself.

"Oh well kid, you asked for it," Champ said as he cracked his fingers again, still walking towards him.

:) :p ;)

"Hey Shadow, the class is over. Now what did you want me to call you for?" Tails asked through the communicator.

"I think Sonic's gotten himself into something he won't be able to get out of," Shadow replied, skating around the city.

"Well, do you know where he is?" Tails asked.

"Not sure. But get Knuckles and meet me downtown as soon as possible," Shadow said, ending the conversation.

"But how will we know where-" Tails said, but Shadow had shut off the communicator.

"Stupid fox talks too much," Shadow said to himself as he raced to where he thought Sonic might be.

:) :p ;)

Sonic backed up into the shadows, trying to waste as much time as he could for himself.

"Doesn't matter how much you try to run. Soon you'll have no place to go," Champ yelled out to him.

"You mean, he already has no place to go," Black said behind Sonic, before grabbing him under his arms and lifting him up, making him use-less.

"He… Hey! It's two against one!" Sonic yelled out, struggling to get free.

"Sorry kid, but Champ was taking too long to "dispose" of you, so I told Black to step in and "assist"." Bruce said to him.

"Heh heh, thanks boss," Champ said as he sharpened his claws ready to attack Sonic. His goal?

His heart.

'If I get the pesky hedgehog's heart, the poison will seep to it so fast, he'll die in a matter of minutes, especially with the other two marks I've made of him.'

But he knew got the chance, as the blur of black and red hit Black, then bounced off him to hit Champ, knocking them both on their backs.

The blur soon formed to make another hedgehog.

Shadow.

Sonic panted some as he looked up at him. "Shadow…" he said weakly.

"Heh. Come on Sonic. A couple of scratches couldn't keep you down, could they?" Shadow asked, standing in front of him, ready to take them all on.

"They could if they had poison in them!" Sonic spat back at Shadow, not really in the mood to argue with him. I mean, who would?!

Shadow actually turned around and looked at him for probably the first time he's been there. He saw the giant gash on Sonic's back, which were still bleeding, and the claw mark on his face and neck. By now, you could see the dead tissue that still lied in his neck, along with part of his muscle.

Shadow said nothing as he just turned back around, too horrified with the image to say anything.

He clenched his teeth together as he turned back into ball-form, heading straight for Bruce.

Bruce just smiled and stood there, fixing to get hit. Right before he did, however, he turned and used his tail to hit Shadow like a giant baseball.

Normally, this wouldn't stop Sonic or Shadow when they're like this, but this wasn't an ordinary tail either.

Shadow got slammed into the wall, instantly returning back to normal.

"Ugh…" he said, grabbing his head. He looked up and let out a gasp.

The force that he was thrown into the wall made it un-stable as the ruble began to fall. Before Shadow could move, he was crushed under it.

"Shadow, no!" Sonic yelled out, getting up and running over there as fast as he could. Before he could get ver far, Bruce appeared in front of him.

He grabbed him by the neck, pressuring on his wound on purpose, making Sonic yell out in pain as he lifted him up.

"I would kill you off right now, but you already seem half-dead. And your friends… well, so much for the "ultimate life-form"." Bruce said, chuckling as he threw Sonic into an opposite wall, hearing him hit it and the yell of pain from hitting his back that came out of his mouth.

The other two were now awake and they all laughed as they disappeared before Sonic's eyes.

Sonic groaned, knowing what was going to happen, but couldn't move. The poison had weakened him too much, now getting to him.

Sonic closed his eyes as he heard pieces of metals fall down, being crushed under it as well.

**_Oooooooh guys! Sorry that I left y'all on a cliffhanger. I will tell you this though. I already have the next chapter lined out. It will be somewhat short & mostly flashback, as to what happens when Tails & Knuckles finally made it to the scene. And what about poor Sonic & Shadow? Yes, I know Shadow would not get out that easily, same for Sonic, but I'm not that good at the whole fighting scenes. I usually skip it, but you guys deserved it, even if it was crappy. And I brought some school back too, but not very much of it! If you forgot who the teacher was, & why the heck Tails is in that class, just go back to Chapter 2. Don't worry, I had to go back to Chapter 2, 1, even 7! Just to find things! That proves I've been gone too long! But, there was the fight, the cliffhanger, I even wrote a long chapter for you guys too! hehe! But hey, like I said, you deserve it, for staying with me. Especially y'all that review. Thanxs & please leave reviews & again, hopefully, this time I'll really update soon! Thanxs:) :p ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! I'm early!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Surprised? Yeah, I would be too if it were me reading this story, but I told y'all, I would be back soon & look who's here! –ahem- Anyway, thanxs to Mike Industries, snowshoe32, DuMbBrUnEtTexox, & sonicfan4lyfe for reviewing! Thanxs! And so, also, no ranting right now, may I say with GREAT pleasure, the eleventh chapter of Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals! Yeah baby!**_

**Chapter 11**

Sonic groaned as he opened one eye, barely looking around. 'Where… where am I?…'

He closed it before opening both fully, now looking around more.

He saw white, white everywhere. 'Am I… dead?' he asked himself.

'No, I can't be dead. I've got to help people, save everybody. The hero can't die!'

He moved so he could sit his head up some, looking around. Now he saw purple. And wings.

"Hey, guess who's finally awake?" Rouge said, partly to Sonic and the other for Tails and Knuckles to hear.

He heard scrambling come from outside the door, and the door bursting open, Tails rushing in. "Sonic! You're awake!" Tails said, standing beside the bed.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah Tails, I am. Hey, mind helping me sit up?" Sonic said.

"Sure, no problem," Tails said, letting Sonic hold onto his shoulder for support as he sat up, letting his back rest against the pillows.

"Am I at the hospital?" he asked.

Rouge nodded. "Yeah, and you've been out for a week."

Sonic's eyes widen. "I have?!"

Knuckles nodded. "Yep!"

"Oh gosh…" Sonic said, his hand reaching up to grab his head. Right when he moved his hand, however, he cried out in pain.

"No, Sonic!" everyone in the room yelled, coming over to assist him.

"Sonic, don't move around too much! You'll re-open those wounds!" Knuckles said.

"Wounds?…" Sonic said to himself before he remembered the fight.

"What… what happened?" Sonic asked, looking at Tails.

"It's a good thing Knux and I got there when we did, or else you might be in a worse condition than you already are," Tails said, starting the story.

_Flashback_

_Tails burst through one of the holes, followed quickly by Knuckles._

"_Sonic! Shadow!" Tails yelled out, landing while looking around. "Where are they?…"_

"_Tails! Over here!" Knuckles yelled, who was by a collapsed pile of metal frames and bricks._

_Tails ran over to where Knuckles was. "Yeah?" he asked._

"_Tails what if…" Knuckles started, gulping. "What if Sonic's under this?"_

_They both just looked at each other before they started throwing pieces out of the pile, calling for both Shadow and Sonic._

_After a few moments of digging through the pile, hoping to find one of them, Tails grabbed a piece of metal that wasn't really a piece of metal. Before Tails knew what it was, he grabbed it and tried pulling it out of the way, but it wouldn't move that much. Only let out a groan._

_Tails gasped, as he now knew what it was. "Shadow?!" he asked eagerly as he threw pieces off what he thought was to be Shadow._

_Knuckles stopped working on his part of the pile and came to assist Tails, hearing him think it was Shadow._

_Finally, after removing a few heavy pieces, they found Shadow, bruised and bleeding very badly scattered among the pile. It was obvious that he was partly-conscience as he moved his head, groaning._

"_Shadow! What happened to you?!" Tails asked worriedly._

"_You grabbed my leg, you idiot…" Shadow said weakly before passing out again._

"_Oh no, Shadow!" Tails yelled, leaning over to grab Shadow._

"_Here. Let me do it Tails. Look, there's another pile of frames over there. Sonic might be under those," Knuckles said, his hand on Tails' shoulder._

_Tails nodded before flying over there, and starting again to move the metal and bricks out of the way._

_Knuckles, on the other hand, placed his hands under Shadow's back, and lifted him up. Knuckles let out a gasp as well, as blood came gushing out from Shadow's back._

_Knuckles quickly flipped Shadow over, so he was lying on the ground, not the pile, on his stomach instead. There was a giant metal part of a frame stuck in his back, and it didn't help much when Knuckles grabbed him there, pushing it in further on accident._

_Knuckles cracked his knuckles before grabbing the shark metal object and pulled on it, twitching at the sickening sound it made, the sound of metal being pulled out of skin, blood still gushing out as he did._

_It wasn't a pretty sight or sound for that matter._

_Knuckles looked around, trying to find something that would work as a wrap to keep more blood from coming out. He sighed, as he found nothing, hoping Shadow would be okay the way he was._

"_Hey Tails! Try and hurry up! I don't think Shadow will last much longer like this if we don't get him to a hospital! And soon!" Knuckles yelled over to Tails._

"_I know, but I can't find anything! Wait… I found Sonic. And (gasp)!" Tails said, his eyes wide._

"_Tails! What is it?!" Knuckles said, looking over at Tails._

"_Its… its…" was all Tails was able to say at the sight._

_Sonic. One of his arms was twisted in a way an arm doesn't usually go, not to mention that the wounds he got from fighting Champ had now re-opened, and were bleeding like crazy!_

"_Oh no, Sonic…" Tails said to himself as he leaned down to hoist Sonic up over his shoulder, blood coming out from his back wound, dripping over the side of him, and onto Tails._

_Tails shivered at the feeling, but didn't do anything rational. 'I've got to be brave. No chickening out this time. Oh Sonic! Why didn't you call for help?!' Tails thought as he carefully power walked over to Knuckles._

_By this time, Knuckles had Shadow over his shoulder the same way Tails had Sonic. "Come on," Knuckles said to them. "We've got to hurry and get them to the hospital. We don't know how much blood these two have lost, and could be in critical condition."_

_Tails nodded has he followed Knuckles out of the building and to the nearest hospital._

_End Flashback_

"After we got here, you both went into the emergency room, and here we are now," Tails said, finishing his story.

Sonic's eyes were big, listening to the story, he too, was wondering how long he had been laying there under the rubble until Tails un-dug him. 'I guess not too long, or else I wouldn't be here.'

Sonic shook his head as he now remembered his question. "Say Rouge?" he asked as Rouge turned to look at him. "You said I was out for a week, right?"

Rouge nodded. "Yeah, that's right." She soon had a smirk on her lips. "You're wondering if Amy came to visit you, right?"

Sonic blushed as he looked down. "Well, maybe…" he said quietly.

Rouge laughed. "Don't worry Sonic. Amy must have ran as fast as you as soon as she found out."

_Flashback_

"_Okay, now where the hell is Sonic?!" Amy yelled, bursting through the double doors of the hospital to run up to the counter. She slammed her hands down on it, not caring if there were other people there before her._

_She wanted to see Sonic here and now._

"_Well?!" she asked angrily to the secretary._

"_Umm… well… hold on a second miss…" the secretary said scared as she typed a few things up on the computer, to find this "Mr. Sonic" as fast as possible. "He's in Room 418 miss."_

_Amy said nothing as she took off running again to the elevator._

"_My goodness, that girl is rude! I was standing here before her and she just runs up and gets her things done first! I have been insulted!" a lady said, who Amy had pushed out of line to get to the counter._

_:) :p ;)_

_Amy walked up to a door that read on the top "Room 418". Below it read "Sonic the Hedgehog". Amy smiled as she opened the door and peaked in._

_She saw Tails sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed. "Hey Tails. How is he?" she said, walking up to the bed while closing the door after her._

"_Oh, hi Amy. (Sigh)… he's fine. He still hasn't woken up yet though," Tails said sadly._

"_Yeah… hey Tails? Mind if I stay with Sonic alone for a little while?" Amy asked._

_Tails nodded. "Sure Amy." He got up out of his seat and walked to the door. "If you need me, I'll be outside."_

_And with that, Tails went outside, leaving Amy alone in the room._

_Amy pulled a chair up close to the bed and sat down in it, looking at Sonic. "Oh Sonic…" she said, bringing a hand up to hold his cheek._

_She then brought it back as she laid her head down on the side of his comforter. "Oh Sonic…" she said again as she started to cry into the sheets._

_End Flashback_

"Wow…" Sonic said quietly as he looked down into the sheets. He felt his hands clench together in anger for making her cry like that.

'Maybe I should have called for help. But then again, Shadow came to help and I didn't call him… Shadow!'

Sonic jerked his head up as he gasped. "Tails!" he yelled to him.

"What? What is it Sonic?!" Tails asked.

"Tails, what happened to-" Sonic said but a knock to the door interrupted him.

"Come in," Knuckles said as the person opened the door.

"Well, it seems our patient has finally woken up," the person said.

"It took a while Dr. Lynn, but he finally woke up," Rouge said, smirking.

"Good. I might lose my job if I said that Mr. Sonic would turn out alright, ands then turned up dead," she said, chuckling at her little joke.

"Dr… Lynn?" Sonic said, confused.

"Ah yes, I haven't introduced myself correctly. My name is Dr. Natalie Lynn, and I'm the one that make sure you would be alright throughout-out the operation."

"Operation?!" Sonic said, surprised.

"Yes, as that was the only way to get all the poison out. I came in here to check your bandages," Dr. Lynn, walking over to the side of the bed.

Dr. Lynn was an echidna like Knuckles, only she had purple quills that were a tad longer than his red. She looked like a young doctor, probably in her late 20's. She wore a green doctor's coat over her fur, and had a clipboard in her hand.

"Oh good, you're already sitting up some. We just need you a little more higher."

Sonic began to sit up more, but was stopped by her hand on his shoulder. "No Sonic, you need to rest as much as possible. Let me do it. Knuckles, do you mind helping?"

Sonic nodded as he stopped his moment while Knuckles walked up to the other side of Sonic.

They both carefully grabbed Sonic, and pulled him up slowly. Once he was fully sitting up, Dr. Lynn dismissed Knuckles away.

"Okay…" she said, pulling the sheets down some to revel some bandages that started at his chest and stopped at his stomach. He also felt some on his throat. "We'll start with your back first," she said as she began to un-wrap the bandages.

Once she finished, she told Sonic to lean down some so she could look at his back. "Hmm…" she said, running a gloved finger carefully over his wound. "It appears to be healing at a constant rate. That's good. Rouge, mind handing me those bandages next to the table?" she asked.

"No problem," Rouge said while grabbing them and handing them to the doctor. Dr. Lynn grabbed them and began to wrap them back around his wound. "Okay," she said, marking some things down on her clipboard. "Just rest for a few more days, and that wound will heal up in no time!"

After that, she did the same thing to his neck, only with more caution, as this scratch had gotten some of his windpipe. "You must be careful with your neck for the time being Sonic. No over-using the muscles there, okay?" she asked.

Sonic nodded as he looked at his arm. "Hey Doc, what happened to my arm?"

She turned to look at him. She placed the clipboard down on the table next to the bed, and reached over to carefully grab his right arm. "Apparently," she started. "It got twisted in the most horrible fashion during your accident. Surprisingly, it was not broken, just twisted very badly," she said, pressuring down some in-between his shoulder and forearm to empathize on her point.

Sonic winced some at that, but now he knew why it hurt earlier. "Just be careful when using this arm, okay?" she said.

"Okay," Sonic agreed. He flexed his arm some before looking back up at her. "Hey, what happened to me... you know… in the emergency room?"

"Well, aren't you the curious hedgehog?" she stated, her hands on her hips.

Sonic grinned sheepishly before she sighed.

"Sonic, when your friends brought you in, you were in critical condition. A condition that, if they had waited any longer to get you in here, you would most defiantly has died in. Your injuries were… catastrophic. I-I'd never seen anything like them. First off, your arm, I can't believe it wasn't broken. It was twisted in such a way… it looked like it would never be the same again. Your neck… blood was just streaming out of it. You could practically see the windpipe, that's how much of the skin was gone. The poison that had gotten in you… was lethal. It had almost closed off your arteries. Luckily, we got in there just in time, and got it all out. And your back, god, were do I start? It was a most gruesome procedure."

Dr. Lynn sighed; looking down as everyone in the room was silent. "Sorry to put that image in all of your minds, but you asked for it Sonic," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I should seen that coming," Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"Well, sorry to leave on such a notice, but I must be getting back to my routes," Dr. Lynn said, heading for the door. "Oh yes, and Sonic, when ever you are ready, you can check out and head home. Just promise to get lots of rest, okay?"

"Okay," Sonic said.

"Don't worry doctor. We'll make sure Sonic gets lots of rest!" Tails yelled happily to her.

She chuckled. "Good," she said before exiting and closing the door.

Everyone sighed before Rouge asked, "So Sonic, what were you going to say before Dr. Lynn came in?"

"Oh yeah!" Sonic said, now remembering. "Where's Shadow, and what happened to him? Is he okay like me? God, I can just see the look on his face, saying things… like… Guys?" Sonic said, stopping as everyone in the room has gone deathly quiet and were all looking away from him.

"Guys?…"

"Sonic…" Rouge started. "Shadow's… not with us anymore…"

:) :p ;)

"_Beep…………… Beep……………… Beep………………… Beep……………………… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"_

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

_**"…" Ah guys, I'm really sorry to leave you like that… AGAIN! At first, I had planned to put in what "happened to Shadow". I really did, but the flashbacks & the talk with Dr. Lynn were all longer than I had anticipated. So… I had to cut it out for the next chapter. I'm really sorry, but I won't leave you like that for longer… again, because I can't leave ME like this for long because I HAVE to write what happens next! Well, some good news for y'all, at least you get a long chapter. Seven pages, including this! And one flashback took up a whole page! Also, if you notice, the "beep…" was in italic, so that's means its already happened. But then… what does THAT mean?! Well, I'm not going to say. I'll let y'all ponder on the obvious until the next time I update, which will be soon! I promise! I'm on Thanksgiving break, so lots of writing for me & more good news for y'all! Yay for updates! Please review too on this exciting chapter! Thanxs:) :p ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys, guess who's it is?! Yep, it's me! I would have posted it earlier but the document thing was being gay, so I had to wait. Well, I just couldn't wait for this next chapter myself, so… here it is! hehe! –ahem- Anyway, I bet you can't wait what happens next in this chapter, so I won't keep you from reading the TWELEVTH chapter of Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals!_**

**Chapter 12**

**_P.S. Heh, I was so excited about writing this chapter that I forgot to put up who reviewed in the last chapter. Thanxs to DuMbBrUnEtTexox, sonicfan4lyfe, snowshoe32, Mike Industries, & Windthor for reviewing! Thanxs! (& now, onto the story! hehe!)_**

_"Beep……… Beep……… Beep………Beep…"_

"_Come on Shadow, stay with us. We need you here. We-we won't know what to do with… with out you!"_

"_Beep……… Beep………… Beep…"_

"_No, Shadow! Don't let your heart stop beating! Stay with us!"_

"_Yeah Shadow! You can't die! You're Sonic's greatest rival! And Sonic doesn't die!"_

"_Beep……… Beep………… Beep………"_

"_Sorry Tails, but I… I don't think he's going to make it to see anyone ever again."_

"_Oh Knuckles!"_

_"Beep…………… Beep……………… Beep………………… Beep……………………… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"_

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

:) :p ;)

"Guys?…" Sonic said, his voice serious. "Where is Shadow?"

"…"

"Heh heh… come on guys. Stop kidding around. Now, really, where is here?" Sonic said, thinking it's now all a joke.

"I wish we were," Knuckles said, but was quickly elbowed in the stomach by Rouge, who threw a glare a glare.

Having seen that, Sonic quickly threw back the covers and jumped out of bed, fixing to find him himself.

"No Sonic! You're supposed to rest!" Tails said, getting in front of Sonic to stop him from leaving.

"Then tell me what the hell happened to Shadow and why aren't y'all talking about him?!" Sonic yelled angrily at them.

"Sigh… its okay Tails. I'll tell him," Rouge said, looking down.

Tails silently moved away from Sonic while Sonic stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

"You remember… when Tails told the story about how Knuckles and him found the two of you?"

"Yeah…" Sonic said, not sure where this was going.

"Well, how Shadow had that metal frame piece stuck in his back? Well, when Knuckles picked him up, he did push it in farther, far enough for the mercury that accidentally got mixed into the metal to get into his bloodstream. And since that was such a big piece of metal, so much poison got in him… when they finally got it out, he… died, from blood loss and mercury poison," Rouge said sadly.

"…"

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "Are you okay?"

"…"

"Son-"

"Damnit!" Sonic yelled, falling to his knees on the ground, pounding his fists into it. "I could have saved him. They saved me, why not him?! Damnit all!"

"Sonic… you- you can still see him… if that helps at all," Tails said, trying to help.

Sonic's eyes opened and before everyone could say anything more, he was gone.

:) :p ;)

"Shadow…" Sonic, said softly, trying to hold back tears as he looked at his friend.

Shadow was just lying there on the bed. They had taken off the electrodes for his heartbeat long ago, and were just lying there.

"Come on man, how could you have died, and I'm still here? It should have been the other way around…" Sonic said, tears welling up in his eyes as his hand reached forward to touch him.

It never did though, as his hand went right through him.

"What the hell…" Sonic said to himself as he did it again, not touching Shadow.

"This isn't Shadow… it's a… hologram!" Sonic exclaimed as Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge came into the room.

"What's the matter Sonic?" Rouge asked, looking at him, then Shadow.

"Whoever this is… didn't want us to know… that Shadow's still alive," Sonic said, turning around to look at them with a serious look on his face.

The three said nothing as they looked at what they thought… was Shadow.

_Flashback_

_"Oh Shadow! Thank goodness you're okay!" Amy said, looking at him._

_Everyone else agreed along with her._

_They had all just finished seeing Sonic and now they had gone to visit shadow, which was currently in a better position than Sonic was._

"_Keh. I knew the Faker would be in worse if I hadn't come along," Shadow said, his heartbeat normal._

"_Not quite," Dr. Lynn said as she walked in. "I'm afraid he may be fine now, but…" was all she said before they heard Shadow yell out in pain._

"_Shadow!" everyone yelled, looking at him._

_He had closed his eyes and was responding to no one, his heartbeat seeming to get slower by the minute._

"_I'm afraid he's entered a last-minute coma. A coma… he will die in," Dr. Lynn said sadly. "I'm sorry," she said before leaving the room._

"_Heh, that doctor's got to be nuts! Your okay, right Shadow?"_

_"Beep……… Beep……… Beep………Beep…"_

_Everyone gasped, as what the doctor said was true._

"_Come on Shadow, stay with us. We need you here. We-we won't know what to do with… with out you!" Knuckles said, not believing what he was seeing._

"_Beep……… Beep………… Beep…"_

"_No, Shadow! Don't let your heart stop beating! Stay with us!" Amy and Rouge both yelled, begging him._

"_Yeah Shadow! You can't die! You're Sonic's greatest rival! And Sonic doesn't die!" Tails said as well, hoping that hearing Sonic's name would break this trance._

"_Beep……… Beep………… Beep………"_

"_Sorry Tails, but I… I don't think he's going to make it to see anyone ever again," Knuckles said sadly, looking down at the ground._

"_Oh Knuckles!" Rouge yelled, running to him and burying her face into his chest while he held her._

_"Beep…………… Beep……………… Beep………………… Beep……………………… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"_

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Amy yelled, breaking down into tears on the hospital floor, as everyone was silent._

_Shadow the hedgehog… was dead._

_End Flashback_

_What really happened: Flashback_

_Shadow groaned. "Ugh… where the hell am I?" he sat up in a bed and looked around. All he saw was darkness. "What the-" he said, but stopped when he heard people talking._

'_Its Amy! And Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge as well! But… who are they talking to?…'_

_Shadow listened some more as he heard another voice. 'Me? But… how am I talking? It must be a hologram, but… who would make a hologram of me… and stick the real me behind a wall of my room?…'_

_Shadow stopped listening as he heard his heartbeat, along with the hologram's, begin to get slower. _

_Shadow's eyes grew big. 'They're… they're planning on making it seem like I'm dead!'_

"_Yes, and we can't have you messing them up!" a voice said._

"_What the hell?" Shadow said before he got knocked out._

_"Beep…………… Beep……………… Beep………………… Beep……………………… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"_

_The real Shadow had been pulled off of the machine, leaving the room empty, and a machine going, "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"_

_End What really happened: Flashback_

**_Dun dun DUN!!!!!!!!! Someone kidnapped Shadow! But who?! Well, I know, & y'all could probably guess as well, but then again, you'll find out in either the next chapter, or the one after it! But! At least now you know that Shadow is alive! Well, the real one is at least! hehe! Anyway, please leave reviews & I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Thanxs:) :p ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys. Took a little longer this time because I've been busy & just haven't had the time to put anything up. But now I'm back & ready to write a new action-packed, cliffhangin' chapter! And thanxs to Mike Industries, DuMbBrUnEtTexox, Windthor, sonicfan4lyfe, deathhog2006, & snowshoe32 for the reviews! Thanxs you guys & here's the thirteenth chapter of Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals!_**

**Chapter 13**

"Ugh…"

Red eyes opened wearily as they looked around, the owner of them letting out another groan.

He tried to move his arms, but all he heard was the sound of chains rattling. And at that, his eyes grew wide.

"Where… am I?!" Shadow said as he looked around and at himself. He couldn't see anything in front of him because it was pitch black.

All he could see and hear were his arms and legs chained up against a wall, and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get free.

'Sigh… great. Another kidnapping, but why do I have to be the bait. Isn't it supposed to be the girl that has this job?'

His thoughts were soon interrupted as a pair of yellow eyes soon appeared, followed by laughing.

"Boss said that it would be a bad idea to wake, but you don't like to follow the rules, do you?" the eyes said, seeming to come closer.

"Hell no," Shadow said calmly before his eyes grew wide at what he saw. 'Shit.'

The sound of a chainsaw filled the air that night.

:) :p ;)

"Oh Sonic! I'm so glad your feeling better!" Amy yelled happily as she saw Sonic appear at school.

'School… how long as it been since I've seen you?' Sonic thought as he walked up Amy.

Since Sonic woke up in the hospital, he had headed home that day, which happened to be a Friday. So, nobody had seen him since, so today was his first day back.

Amy, of course, along with everyone else had come over to his house over the weekend to make that he was still feeling all right.

And they just had to have some "intimate" moments together.

_Flashback_

_A doorbell could be heard throughout Sonic's house that Sunday afternoon._

"_Hey! Come on in!" Sonic yelled through the door, knowing that it was probably one of his friends._

_Amy turned the knob and let herself in, looking around before coming in completely, closing the door behind her._

"_Sonic?" she asked. "Where are you?"_

"_In the kitchen," he answered and she quickly ran in there._

"_Sonic, what are you doing?" she asked at the scene that she saw._

_Sonic had about five boxes pilled on top of each other that he was currently holding, the boxes swaying back and forth as he ran back and forth to keep them from falling._

"_Uh…" Sonic said as he started blushing, forgetting about that the boxes were fixing to fall as they did just that, pilling on top of Sonic._

"_Sonic!" Amy cried out as she ran towards the mess, pulling two boxes from the pile._

"_Don't worry Ames, I'm fine," Sonic said as he popped out of the boxes, pulling himself from underneath them._

"_But-" Amy said but Sonic cut her off._

"_Amy, don't worry," Sonic said simply as he stood up, a hand reaching down to help her up as well._

_She eagerly accepted it as Sonic helped her up._

"_So, Ames, let's find a better place to talk than besides the kitchen, huh?" Sonic said, chuckling some as he led her to the living room, sitting them both down on the couch._

"_Well, I just wanted to make sure you were all right, since the last I saw you, you were unconscience," she said sheepishly, blushing some._

"_Oh yeah, you didn't come over with the rest of them yesterday, did you?" Sonic said, now remembering. "So, want do you want to talk about?" he asked._

"_Well…" she said, looking down at her shoes. "What about the… kiss?"_

"_Oh. Uh… yeah. That…" Sonic said, blushing as well as he looked away, scratching the back of his head. "What about it?"_

"_Well… why'd ya do it?" Amy said, looking up at him._

"_Uh… well…" Sonic said, stuttering as he blush grew deeper._

_Amy giggled some at Sonic's stuttering before he continued._

"_I just thought that it was… appropriate…" Sonic said finally, still scratching his head._

"_Appropriate?" Amy asked, confused._

"_Well, yeah. I mean," Sonic said before sighing. "What I meant to say was, with the kiss, is that I… I think I… love Amy," Sonic said, looking up to meet her gaze._

"_Oh Sonic!"__ Amy said with tears in her eyes. "I love you too!" she said, flinging herself onto him in a hug._

_Sonic rubbed her back while she let out tears of happiness into his chest. "Well…" he said as he pulled her back out to look into her eyes. "I guess that means we're a couple… right?"_

"_Oh yes Sonic! Of course!" Amy said before burying herself back into his chest._

_And they just stayed like that for a while, not moving. Just… enjoying each other's presence. For the first in a long, long time._

_End Flashback_

"Heh, yeah, it has been a while… hasn't it?" Sonic asked, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, but now, we're a couple!" Amy said as she linked arms with his, scooting closer than ever.

Sonic just chuckled uneasily as classmates began to stop and stare. "Amy… people are looking…" Sonic whispered to her as she pressed closer.

"Let them find out! I want everyone in this school to know that you are mine Sonic! MINE, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy said, starting out as a whisper, but then growing till she was practically yelling.

People began to whisper amongst themselves as Sonic wished that he never came today.

"But Sonic…" Amy said, calming down from the rush before.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Shadow lately?"

Sonic's face immediately saddened at the thought. After Sonic found out that Shadow was still alive, everyone went searching for him. After a few hours, everyone soon gave up, but Sonic continued into the early morn. But it was no use.

Shadow the hedgehog… was nowhere to be found.

"Oh Sonic… I'm sorry," Amy said when she saw Sonic's face.

"Nah, its okay. Shadow can hold his own. I bet he's fine," Sonic said, placing a grin on his face.

But on the inside, he wasn't so sure.

:) :p ;)

"Boss boss! You won't believe what I heard!"

"What is it?"

"Sonic and the chick are together!"

"What?! Damnit! It still happened! (Sigh…) This calls for drastic measures."

"Heh heh…"

"What's so funny hedgehog?!"

"Whatever y'all are planning, it won't work. Sonic will soon find out, and then both of us will beat the hell out of y'all."

"Oh… really?"

"Yeah you bastard! Just try and stop us!"

"Heh heh… I was hoping you say that. Chance! Black!"

"You got it boss!"

"Ahh shit… not again…"

_**Dun dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uh oh! What will happen to Shadow?! What are they gonna do to him?! Will Sonic find out where he is in time?! And what about Amy?! Was she part of Bruce, Chance, & Black's plot! Stay turned for the next exciting episode of HfH&OCA!!!!! (Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals)**_

_**P.S. A review a day might make me update faster. –chelsea-chee**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey dudes! What's up?! Well, I'm back with another installment of Highschool for Hedgehogs & Other Crazed Animals! And with chapter fourteen too! Man… that's a lot of chapters. Anyway, I have a goal. Listen well. My goal is to get at least 100 reviews by the end of this story! And it's not that far off either! I already have 60 reviews after 13 chapter, so 40 more will be a piece of cake… I hope. Anyway, I'll let y'all know when we're closing in on the end, so y'all can tell all our little other Sonic friend/fans to read & review! Just click the button at the bottom that says go! And to get you there faster, here's the next chapter!_**

_**P.S. Thanxs to DuMbBrUnEtTexox, Sofia, sonicfan4lyfe, Chealsea-co-co-a (its pretty cool we have the same name, huh?), snowshoe32, Mike Industries, & BluAngl2032 (for reviewing on Chapter 12. Sorry that I didn't put your name up there last time) for reviewing! Thanxs! –sniff- You make me so happy! hehe!**_

**Chapter 14**

Sonic let out a yawn, stretching his legs in the chair. Tails turned around to look behind him, shushing him when he did that.

Sonic just waved the hand off as he placed his hands behind his head, kicking his feet up to the back of Tails' chair.

Tails frowned at the extra weight but let Sonic get away with it as he continued writing down the notes. He was hoping Sonic was doing the same. He was never very good in Math.

Sonic looked around, seeing most of the class writing notes, a few girls were talking while they did, and a guy was listening to music. Sonic let another yawn pass his lips before closing his eyes, deciding just for a second that he would rest and then he would start writing.

But then a second turned into a minute. And a minute turned into five. And soon Sonic was fast asleep.

_Dream Sequence_

_Everything around him was black. But strangely, he could see as if it wasn't._

_Sonic walked to nowhere in particular, just in front. He soon saw someone standing up ahead, his back facing him. He looked familiar…_

_He was tapping his foot as his arms were crossed, as if he was waiting for someone._

_Sonic picked up his pace as he ran more towards him. He really didn't know why but at the same time, he did._

_He stopped a few feet behind the person as they finally turned around._

"_Took you long enough."_

_Sonic placed a smile on his face as he looked at him._

"_Shadow…"_

:) :p ;)

"Hey Sonic… you getting these?" Tails asked, not turning around.

"…"

"Sonic?" he asked again, turning around some to look at him. He was fast asleep!

Tails pouted before sighing and turning back around to finish his work.

'Its his grade that failing…'

:) :p ;)

"_Shadow, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked excitingly._

"_Trying to talk you, duh. It took me long enough to find you in a dream that wasn't about you and Amy," Shadow said, arms still crossed._

"_Uh…" Sonic said, blushing as he scratched the back of his head._

_Shadow sighed as he continued, "I've been trying to contact you every time you fell asleep. Finally it worked…"_

"_Why? Or a more better question, how?"_

"_Well, lets just say the Doctor implanted some kind of device in my mind that allowed us to communicate with each other when we were both asleep or knocked out. I'm guessing he wanted me to use it to find some kind of weakness or something in you," Shadow said, shrugging._

"_Ahh…" Sonic said. "So… what the hell happened? Once we realised that you weren't really dead, we all searched for you but with no luck."_

"_Well, those three lions… they kidnapped me! I still can't believe I let this happen to me… Anyway, I'm in Mystic Ruins in this… I don't even know where the hell they're keeping me!" Shadow yelled out, apparently angry with them._

"_Wait… how do you know you're in Mystic Ruins then?" Sonic asked, confused._

"_One of the idiots blabbed about how it takes them longer to get to Station Square now that they're here," he said nonchalantly._

"_Okay. Well… it's a start. Thanks you the help Shadow," Sonic said, thinking that's all._

"_Wait! There's more…" Shadow said, panicking. Wait… panicking?!_

_Seeing this Sonic said, "What is it Shadow?!"_

"_I think you should hurry. Really fast. Before they kill me," Shadow said darkly._

"_What?…" Sonic said before the blackness that filled the air started to swirl as Shadow's appearance began to change._

_His red stripes began to fade out some, becoming a dull red. His arms started to bleed heavily as did his legs. Chains appeared, holding his arms and legs against an invisible wall. Giant wounds formed on his stomach and back as cuts appeared on his cheeks._

_His coughed, hacks of blood spiting out of his mouth and a black eye appeared over his left one._

_Sonic was mortified. "Shadow… what happened to you…"_

"_I told you…" he said, his voice tainted by the blood coming out when he did. "I'll die if you don't hurry up."_

_Sonic then saw the chains tightened and pull in opposite directions as they yanked Shadow's limbs with it._

"_SHADOW!!!!!" Sonic yelled as he watched Shadow's body tear straight in half._

_End Dream Sequence_

Sonic's head shot up as he yelped out in surprise.

"Nice for you to join us, Sonic," Ms. Flower said as the class started snickering. Then, he heard one of the classmates mimick his snoring, which is what he must have been doing.

'Good thing I don't talk in sleep,' Sonic thought as he looked at Tails.

Tails sighed and shook his head. "I tried to tell ya…" he said quietly to him.

"Tails!" Sonic said in a hushed whisper, motioning for him to lean forward.

Tails did so as Sonic whispered something in his ear.

Tails' eyes were wide as he sat back up; nodding at him as he turned around.

Sonic sighed, looking down at the now pile of paperwork that was on his desk.

"I know where Shadow is Tails."

_**Hmm… I liked this one. When I first started writing, I really had no idea what I was going to write about. Then I thought, 'Hey, what if Shadow talks to Sonic in his dreams?!' And that's how I came up with it. I can let y'all's imaginations wander on what the hell they were doing to Shadow. Because I doubt I will go with detail with it. Coming up! The group discusses on a plan to rescues Shadow, but will they be able to make it in time?! Leave a review & find out!**_

**_MY GOAL: TO 100 REVIEWS OR BUST! –chelsea-chee _**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Gack! ITS BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE I'VE UPDATED?! Where has the time gone by?! -sigh- Shit guys, I'm sorry. Really really sorry. Truly sorry that you can hate me for the rest of your natural-born lives! I've just been so wrapped up in Naruto (its awesome) & haven't played anything Sonic-related until recently! I really hope you can come to forgive me, & still love the story, even if you don't love me. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Well, anyways, thanxs to CrazyAnimeGurl, xlestrangex, Sofia, Mike Industries, sk8rhog, Mikkey Hodge, xX-Arianna-himeXx, snowshoe32, deathhog2006, soynicthebeanhog, Midnight Lullabye, AishiteruSonikkuxEmmy, sesshomari, Shmeepy, ghost118, lilpup3125, Domokun Warrior, & kutiekat53 for the reviews! Thanxs & here's chapter fifteen!**_

**Chapter 15**

Sonic cracked his knuckles, looking up at the building. Knuckles and Tails were standing right beside him, ready as well.

"Sonic…" he heard Amy say behind him in a quiet voice. He turned around to smile at her warmly.

"Yeah Ames?" he asked.

She walked up to him, fiddling with her hands. "Just… be careful, kay?" she said.

Sonic grinned widely, like he always does. "You bet!" His eyes soon widened as Amy latched herself onto him in a hug. He soon returned it as he pulled her up against him. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," he whispered in her ear. She simply nodded to him as she pulled away from the hug.

He turned back to nod at Tails and Knuckles. "Ready guys?" he asked.

"Yep!" Tails let out.

Rouge walked up to Knuckles, placing a quick kiss on his lips, wishing him good luck. "Ready," Knuckles said after Rouge had let him go.

"Let's go," Sonic said seriously as the trio raced off, the girls waving them bye.

:) :p ;)

"They're coming boss," Black said, cracking his knuckles as he let out his claws.

The boss nodded to the two of them. "You know what to do."

"Can I go again? Hopefully he'll put up more of a fight," Champ said with an evil grin.

"Now now… you can share between the three," Bruce said, sitting on his throne, hands placed in his lap.

"Yeah. And you got the hedgehog last time," Black whined.

Champ huffed. "Fine. We'll just see which one of us he wants to fight."

Black nodded, seeming to be happy with the plan.

"Good. And after you wear them down…" Bruce said, turning to stare at Shadow. "I'll finish it."

They all cackled into the darkness.

:) :p ;)

"HAH!" Knuckles yelled, crashing his fist into the wall, making a gigantic hole. Light shot in through in, making the building somewhat easier to see. The three walked each alert and ready for trouble.

"Hmm… that's some kind of strength you have," a voice said in front of them, his body covered by darkness.

Knuckles easily recognized the voice as he called out, "I know its you Black, so come on out!"

"Aww… we can't be all mysterious since you already know our voices Knux!" Black said, walking out while acting hurt.

"Come on Black. Stop fooling around. We've got chumps to smash," Chance said to him, walking out of the darkness as well.

Sonic's hand clenched remembering the fight from last time with Chance.

_Sonic stumbled back; clutching his neck as blood stained his white gloves. He let out a few painful gasps as he had gotten part of his windpipe. He let his hand go as he looked at it, feeling the blood ooze off, and seeing more than you should on his hand. He looked up as he heard Champ chuckling._

_"Surprised? Well, lets just say besides my super strength, my claws have arsenic, poison in them, which besides giving you a slow and painful death, also make you bleed more than you usually would," he said, smirking. "Also, just to give you a head's up, the more I attack you with my claws, the fastest you'll die, so it's a good thing you're fast, because you won't be for very long."_

'I have to remember to watch out for those claws for his. And I don't even know what Black can do, so I'll have to be on my toes,' Sonic thought to himself.

"So hedgehog, you get to choose. Who do you want to fight, me or Black?" Champ said, crossing his arms as his tail swished behind him softly. Sonic blinked, not expecting this.

"Uh…" he stammered, but Knuckles answered for him.

"Hey! What are we, chopped liver?!" he yelled at the two, Tails agreeing.

"Don't be a sore loser Knux. You'll get your turn," Champ said, making Knuckles' blood boil.

"Why you-" Knuckles yelled, running up to Champ, fist ready to smash him. Champ just grinned before moving a little to the right, missing the fist as he slashed his claws at him.

"Knuckles, watch out!" Sonic yelled right as Champ slashed Knuckles' glove. Knuckles quickly jumped back, taking off his glove and throwing it on the floor, looking for scratches anywhere on his hand. Thankfully, there were none. "Don't worry Sonic, I know all about Champ's poison claws," Knuckles told them.

"Poison claws?!" Tails exclaimed, Sonic nodding his head.

"Yeah, there's arsenic in them, so be careful Tails," Sonic explained, Tails letting out a gulp.

Champ chuckled, flexing his hand. "Lucky break Knux. This time won't be though!" He lunged at Knuckles, claws un-sheathed. Knuckles dodged the attack, but then Black came with a punch from the side.

It hit Knuckles squarely in the face, the force throwing him back to the opposite side. Black chuckled, flicking his tongue out to lick at his fangs. "You take care of Knuckles Champ," Black instructed. "The hedgehog's mine."

Champ frowned, unhappy with the situation but didn't argue as he jumped up into the rafters, similar to his battle with Sonic. Sonic immediately tensed, looking around, ready for the moment Champ would jump down. "Don't worry about him," he heard Black say, looking up to see him smirking. "Your battle's with me now." With that, Black jumped into the shadows, his body immediately disappearing.

Sonic also tensed up at this. "Be ready for anything Tails…" he said warily to him, Tails nodding to his, hovering slightly over the ground. Suddenly, the screech of metal filled the air, like it was being twisted and turned into some sort of shape. It was then Sonic heard Tails gasp from behind him.

"Sonic, look! Its Shadow!" Tails exclaimed, pointing his finger into the darkness. Sonic immediately looked in the direction Tails pointed in, and cringed when he did.

There he was, suspended in the air by chains behind Bruce's throne, looking exactly the way he did in Sonic's dream. "SHADOW!!" Sonic yelled, immediately turning into a ball and dashing towards him. A piece of metal suddenly flew through the air, landing right in front of Sonic's ball form.

Sonic changed back, one hand clutching at his chest, it heaving up and down as he did. 'That thing almost crushed me!' Sonic though, another memory unwilling creeping into his memory.

_Shadow got slammed into the wall, instantly returning back to normal. "Ugh…" he said, grabbing his head. He looked up and let out a gasp._

_The force that he was thrown into the wall made it un-stable as the rubble began to fall. Before Shadow could move, he was crushed under it._

_"Shadow, no!" Sonic yelled out._

Sonic free hand clenched, not from fear but from anger. "You bastard…" he mumbled quietly to himself, staring down at the disfigured piece of metal in front of him.

"You… SON OF A BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sonic yelled out in rage, thrashing his head from side-to-side, trying to find him. "Stop being a coward and fight me, you piece of shit!"

"Woah ho ho. Seems this hedgehog has a bit of a temper problem." The voice seemed to come from all around, which just infuriated Sonic more. The screech of metal started to sound again, and Sonic closed his eyes, trying to think of a plan.

"Tails!" he called, eyes still closed. He heard his reply some distance behind him. Sonic didn't bother to see how far he was from him. He opened his eyes again. "Start tearing apart the ceiling, start making holes for sunlight to shine in through!"

Tails seemed to get the picture as he flew up high, the roof of the building much easier to take apart than he imagined. 'If there is no more roof…'

'…Then you can't hide in any shadows," Sonic finished, the two's thinking one and the same. "We'll see where you're hiding soon enough Blackie," Sonic mumbled to himself, almost feeling like Shadow.

'Heh… maybe in memory since the poor dude got captured? Don't worry Shadow, we'll get you free… _one way or another_.'

:) :p ;)

Knuckles seemed to having more luck than Sonic and Tails. Maybe it was because he knew the dude? Either way, things were **not** looking good for Champ.

He coughed, stumbling back to hold his stomach, trying to put some distance between himself and Knuckles. "What's the matter buddy?" Knuckles asked mockingly, walking up towards him. "I thought you wanted a fight."

Champ growled, blood trickling down the side of his face as he lashed out blindly at Knuckles, Knuckles easily evading it. Knuckles' hand then flew out, grabbing Champ around the wrist he was just trying to hit him with, crushing it under his grip.

Champ gasped at the pain, trying to pull his hand free but the grip was too strong. He then swung his other arm towards Knuckles, claws un-sheathed, in a desperate attempt to get free. Knuckles saw this, however, and used his hand to grab Champ's _other_ wrist, crushing it with the same intensity as the first.

Champ howled out at the pain, not able to hold it in. "How does it feel?" Knuckles asked, hearing a sickening crack from one. "This is how it felt when Tails and I thought that Sonic and Shadow were going to die."

The other wrist then snapped, but Knuckles didn't loosen his grip. "Only worse," he snarled before kicking Champ in the stomach, the force pushing him farther away from Knuckles. However, _Knuckles still had a grip on his wrists!_ Champ felt a tear, first near one shoulder blade, then the other. The pain was unbearable until suddenly, there was none. He saw Knuckles drop both his arms to the ground, but he didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything!

It was then he realized. Knuckles had pulled both his arms out of their sockets! The only reason they still hung limply against him, was because of his fur holding it together. Champ just sat there, his body seeming to go numb from the shock. "Now," he heard Knuckles say, forcing his head to look up at him, as he was just sitting on the ground.

"I suggest you and your little buddies leave. **Now**," Knuckles said darkly before turning on his heel and walking off, leaving Champ to sit there, and wallow in his own despair.

**_Eck, again, I'm super sorry. And I didn't want this chapter to wear on with constant fighting & blah blah blah. Anywho, Knuckles has turned into a total badass! Love it! hehe! And it seems Sonic's also starting to get some... darkness into him. hehe! (i think i'm in a stage where i love making characters dark) Also, you guys know I'm not a fighting expertise & I'll guarantee you I don't know all that much about how tendons & sockets & joints work, & so on. I'd guess that if your arm got pulled out of your socket, the pain would stop since your arm's not attached? Eeh, don't sue me, I don't know crap. We'll just make Knuckles super-strong, no? lol._**

_**Another reason I decide to end here is because I STILL don't have a fighting move for Black! Ahh! What is wrong with me?! -hit self in head over & over again- Hopefully that didn't kill me… **_

_**Again, uber-sorry for making you wait a total of one year and… -counts on fingers- A HALF?! Hold crap, I really AM sorry then! Here, -stands still- you may proceed to throw old, rotten food at me, like in the olden days. -cowers slightly-**_

_**Please leave reviews! Though I am not making any promises on my next update. Hopefully it'll be really soon, soony soon so-! -gets hit over the head by a shovel-**_


End file.
